


Daddy Daycare

by dumbochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Comedy, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, if you squint...maybe idk, most range from age 4 to 7 tbh, probably end up as a dump space for karasuno babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wonder if Aobajosai is hiring.” Suga joked, but Daichi did not take it that way.<br/>“Suga! You are a genius!”<br/>“I am?”<br/>“A daycare! Why didn’t I think of that?! We should open our own daycare!”<br/>“We should?”<br/>“Yes! Daddy daycare! Karasuno Kids! It’s perfect!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So... I haven't written fanfiction in like 2 years, and this is my first time ever posting on AO3.  
> If you've ever seen the movie "Daddy Daycare" with Eddie Murphy, then you pretty much know the plot. The only difference, is its with the Haikyuu! Crew, and probably won't follow exact storyline since I haven't seen that movie in forever. Enjoy this labor of my love, or fruit of my labor.

Little Tobio opened his eyes and looked around the ‘Aquarium’ themed bedroom. His eyes trailed the different fishes painted on the wall, to the sleeping form in a twin bed next to his, and then to a clock seated on a bedside table in the middle of the two beds. It had some numbers he knew, but didn’t quite comprehend. He carefully removed the covers and slipped out of bed, putting on cute little Shark bedroom slippers. He grabbed a blanket, adorned with little volleyballs, and clutched it tightly in his tiny fists as he sneaked out of the bedroom and went to the bathroom. 

After doing his business, he made his way towards the kitchen, once he got there, he grabbed a stepstool, pushing it in front of the fridge and standing on it to open the door. He grabbed a carton of milk, balancing it in his arms along with his blanket, stepping down from the stool and walking over to the kitchen island, standing on his tip-toes and blindly reaching for a banana since he couldn’t see over the counter. “Whoa…careful there.” Tobio turned around to look at the owner of the voice. He pouted when he saw his father, Sawamura Daichi looking down at him. Daichi grapped the milk and placed it on the counter before grabbing the four-year-old and placing him on the counter too. He then turned around and grabbed a glass, to pour Tobio some milk, while Tobio finally retrieved his banana. “Did you sleep well?” Tobio nodded to the question as his father peeled the banana for him. “That’s good… I slept well too! Today, will be a good day, Tobio! I feel it.” The young one looked up with big round eyes and continued to munch away on his banana, he looked away as someone else entered the kitchen.  
“Good morning!” Kuroo Tetsurou greeted, placing one kiss on Daichi’s cheek, and one on top of Tobio’s head.  
“Morning! Where’s Kenma?” Daichi asked looking around for the five-year-old.  
“Bathroom.” Kuroo answered as he turned to make some breakfast, “Are you ready for today?”  
“Yes! Suga and I are so prepared.”  
“I hope it goes well…”  
“It should! The boys had mixed reviews though…”  
“Kenma eats anything, because his mind is too absorbed in his video games to register if whatever is in his mouth is gross or tasty. Tobio took one bite and cried.”  
“Yeah…well… they’re young! Practically infants! We have pre-teens as taste testers for this.” Daichi explained, trying to be optimistic. “I will not lose to Ushijima again.” Daichi said grabbing Tobio and carrying him to the dining table near the window. He placed the boy in a booster seat before taking his own seat. “I refuse to keep letting him get all the success while I suffer and have to keep going to the drawing board on these products that would never sell!” Kuroo smiled to himself as he walked over to hand Daichi some coffee, dodging Kenma who appeared out of nowhere, eyes focused on one of those hand-held gaming systems.  
“You’ll get out of this rut, soon. Now, don’t forget, later today we go interview at that preschool academy whatever its called. You need to be there, so that they can see that our boys have loving parents that care about their education, and taught them such great manners…and are you even listening to me?”  
“Yes, preschool…interview…don’t forget.” Daichi mumbled as he stared down at the coffee. Tobio looked at Daichi before his glance went to Kuroo, and then to Kenma, whom was still absorbed in his game, back to Kuroo and then back to Daichi.  
“Daichi…this is important. You can’t miss it, it decides the future of our boys!” Kuroo exaggerated, trying to force importance on the matter at hand.  
“I’ll be there!” 

“You know, Shouyou goes to that school!” Sugawara Koushi informed Daichi as they headed to a conference room to begin what they’ve been dreading. Working in marketing had its ups and downs… and Daichi and his partner Suga, seemed to have a lot of downs recently. It was bound to change though. One could only be knocked down so much, before a break through finally occurs. “Expensive, but it seems to be worth it. There’s one class entirely in English.”  
“But these kids haven’t even perfected Japanese…”  
“Yeah, but they say the best age to teach a kid another language is at their age now, something about optimal learning periods.”  
"Both of my kids barely speak, so it'll be interesting to see them learn a new language." Daichi joked as they entered the conference room and greeted their taste testers. 

Kuroo held Tobio in his arms, and Kenma by the hand as they waited outside the academy entrance. "He's late..." He told the kids for the umpteenth time. Tobio, who was clutching a small action figure frozen in a setter pose, played with Kuroo's bangs with his free hand while Kenma held on tightly to his gameboy with his free hand. "I'm going to-"  
"Sorry! Sorry!" Daichi said running over to them. Tobio opened his arms out to him, and Kuroo transferred the toddler over to his father. "There was an incident at work."  
"Did something happen?"  
"A kid might have vomit everywhere, while another threw the bowl out a window."  
"It was that bad?"  
"We'll talk later..." 

They entered the school and were greeted by a vibrant female. Daichi set Tobio down, earning a slight protest. "Hello, I'm Michimiya Yui, assistant director here at Aobajosai Primary. I’ll give you a tour of the facility, as well as break down of all the programs offered. Shall we get started?”  
“Yes… I’m Kuroo Testurou, this is my husband Sawamura Daichi, and our boys Kenma and Tobio.” Kuroo shook hands with Yui, as did Daichi. She then turned to the children.  
"Nice to meet you Kenma…” She greeted, causing the boy to turn away, hiding slightly red cheeks. She then turned to Tobio, “And nice to meet you Tobio.” He just stared, clutching Daichi’s pant leg tighter as he hid behind it. “They’re shy…” Daichi commented, just in case Yui was offended by such behavior.  
“That’s fine, follow me! I will show you one of the classrooms first.”

"You would think that we're sending them overseas or something. The tuition is ridiculous!" Daichi complained as he filled out paperwork for Tobio, while Kuroo filled it out for Kenma.   
"I go back to work next week, so I can help." Kuroo commented. "Going back is a little bittersweet. I'm excited to be back in the hustle and bustle of the office, but I'll miss spending all day with the boys. Tobio is really starting to open up to me." That made Daichi smile. Ever since he married Kuroo last year, Tobio had been a little shy and reluctant to show as much affection to Kuroo as he did with Daichi. Kenma on the other hand adjusted right in and looked to Daichi as a father/step-parental figure with ease.   
"I'm glad to hear that. He loves you, just doesn't know how to show it." Daichi paused when his phone buzzed with a text. "Oh no... Apparently boss wants to meet with me and Suga tomorrow morning. I already know the topic of discussion and I will hurt Ushijima if he rubs salt into my wounds."  
"Maybe he'll give you another go at it? The kids were a bit extreme."  
"No kid wants vegetable flavored cereal. Any idiot with a brain knows that and then anyone with a kid knows that too! I understand the movement for more healthy food options but this is a little too much." Daichi frowned and Kuroo put an arm around him, rubbing comfortingly circles on the small of Daichi’s back.  
"Everything will work out in the end..."

Everything did not work out in the end. "He laid off our entire department." Daichi whined as he and Suga began to clean their cubicles. "As simple as that."  
"Yeah.... I'm going to have to go dig out my resume and polish it up now."  
"Same... I don't know how I'm going to tell Kuroo..."   
"It's not your fault you got fired. Our boss is a jerk that only listens to Ushijima..."  
"Still! He's finally getting to go back to work after being on medical leave, and now I have to add this and possibly stress him out."  
"I think you're expecting the worse... It's not going to be that horrible..."

After a month of job hunting with no results, Daichi wanted Suga to eat his words. "We're going to have to pull the boys out of that school... It's too expensive." Kuroo had said one night while he looked over finances and bills in bed while Daichi stared at his resume, wondering what was wrong with it.   
"But the boys..."  
"Will probably be totally fine staying home with you until we can find another suitable daycare.... Plus you need this. When was the last time you lounged around in pajamas with Tobio? Or played a game with Kenma? It's been a while, and you've been working even harder trying to find a job, with no success! This will be good for them. Some father-son, step father-stepson bonding!"  
"You're right... I can even invite Suga and Shouyou to come and play. Suga unrolled him out three days ago."   
"That'll be great! Meet them at the playground to let the kids play."

Daichi took Kuroo’s advice, and arranged a meeting with Suga and his son Shouyou at a local playground. Shouyou grabbed Kageyama by the wrist, and began to drag him towards the big slide, while Kenma went to sit on a swing while playing on his Nintendo. Daichi watched fondly, while Suga scanned the area for possible threats. “Any luck?” Suga asked Daichi, referring to their current search for new jobs.  
“No…I would have never thought it would be this hard! Most of the time I get turned down for being overqualified! Why is that such a concern? Wouldn’t it be better to be overqualified than under?” Daichi whined.  
“I know what you mean… and it sucks that I had to pull Shouyou out of school. He was really bummed, apparently he made a lot of friends.”  
“Shouyou has always been outgoing…”  
“I wonder if Aobajosai is hiring.” Suga joked, but Daichi did not take it that way.  
“Suga! You are a genius!”  
“I am?”  
“A daycare! Why didn’t I think of that?! We should open our own daycare!”  
“We should?”  
“Yes! Daddy daycare! Karasuno Kids! It’s perfect! My townhome is big enough to serve as a temporary space… I can buy some more toys, some child locks...your cooking will be well-received. We should start some flyers! This will be great!”

Kuroo laughed at the idea for an entire minute, when Daichi told him the plan over dinner. Kenma stopped poking at his chicken passing a questioning glance at his father, while Tobio giggled into his milk, Kuroo’s laugh was quite amusing. “I’m serious, Tetsu.”  
“Ooh! Testu…it’s been a while since I heard that nickname.” Kuroo ceased his laughter, and fed a spoonful of rice to Tobio while instructing Kenma to eat his stir-fried vegetables. “You sure about this though? I mean, taking care of our boys is one thing… but taking care of other people’s children is a completely different thing.”  
“I’ve taken my fair share of child-development courses-”  
“Yeah…for that year in college where you wanted to major in education, and then transferred to sales and marketing.” ”The point is, I think I can handle this. I have Suga backing me up, and he’s great with kids. You told me to stay home with the kids until we find a suitable daycare, so why not create that suitable daycare myself?”  
“If you’re serious about this…then I will be to. Whatever you need, I’ll help.”  
“Yes!” Daichi’s fist hit the table in excitement. “You can help by marketing around your job.”  
Kuroo paused, thinking about his approach. “I don’t know…me? Marketing?”  
“You’re a lawyer!”  
“A divorce lawyer…”  
“Nevertheless, you’re a smooth talker. Put those words to good use for once!”  
“Should I be offended?”  
“Please, Tetsu?” Daichi’s lip jutted out in a pout, causing Kuroo’s eyes to narrow. He then looked over at Tobio, who was mimicking said pout. Even Kenma was looking at him expectantly.  
“You three ganged up on me, how am I supposed to say no? So, when do sign-ups start?”  
“Next Monday!”


	2. Sign-Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno Kids obtains a roster of ten kids.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto Koutarou called out, waving his hands around to get Kuroo’s attention once the male exited the elevator. Bokuto was leaning against the reception desk, bothering Yaku Morisuke.  
“Stop being so loud!” Yaku threatened, swatting at Bokuto’s arm before answering the phone, relaying the law offices’ greeting with enthusiasm although the script was burnt into his brain.  
“Ignore him… how’s it going? I haven’t seen you in a bit… we should double date over dinner.” Bokuto rambled, throwing an arm around Kuroo and rustling his hair.   
“Everything’s fine… how was the honeymoon?”   
“Oh ho ho, I’m glad you asked, walk with me, my friend.”   
“Wait a minute, Yaku… where does Lev go to daycare?” Kuroo asked once Yaku hung up the phone and began to type away on a desktop.  
“Aobajosai…why?”  
“Well… there’s this new daycare opening soon, Karasuno Kids, and I thought you’d be interested in enrolling Lev. Daichi will be the owner.”  
“Lev is a handful…”  
“Shouyou will be one of the students.” Kuroo smiled when Yaku’s expression changed from skeptical to contemplative. Yaku’s son had a thing for Shouyou ever since they met at Kenma’s birthday party the previous year.   
“I’ll think about it.”  
“You do that, and also think about the money you’ll save and how you’ll be able to get that new penthouse you’ve been saving up for a lot sooner. The one with enough space for an at home gym.” Got you. The light behind Yaku’s eyes told Kuroo that Karasuno Kids was guaranteed one sign up next Monday. 

While Kuroo was convincing his coworkers to sign their children up, Daichi sat at the kitchen table making posters. Kenma sat next to him, playing a game and occasionally judging Daichi’s color scheme while Tobio sat on Daichi’s lap watching Daichi click away on the computer. “How is this one?” Kenma paused his game and scrutinized the flyer.   
“Okay.”   
“Just okay?” Daichi frowned and Kenma turned back to his game. “Tobio, what do you think?”  
“More volleyballs…”  
“I don’t have volleyballs on here at all…”  
“More…pictures?” Daichi sighed to himself and scrapped the poster idea.   
“Maybe I should just leave this to Suga too.”  
“Yeah…” Tobio agreed absentmindedly playing with the hem of his shirt while both surprising and insulting Daichi simultaneously.

Suga’s posters were a lot better than anything Daichi could come up with, not that Daichi would openly admit that. They now walked through town, doing their best to advertise. "I'm going to go ask Shimizu if we can hang this one up in her cafe window." Daichi informed Suga.   
"I'm going to go ahead and start passing these out near the grocery store. Meet me outside there when you're done."  
"Sure thing! Let's go, boys." Daichi said leading the way with Tobio and Kenma in tow. Tobio was charge of holding posters and flyers, while Kenma was on tape duty. 

Once entering the cute little cafe, Daichi looked around for a sign of his fellow friend Shimizu Kiyoko. He found her behind a display case, stocking some fresh muffins and scones. "Hey Shimizu!" He greeted, motioning the kids to follow him towards the counter.   
"Good afternoon, Sawamura-San."   
"I was wondering if you could post this poster in the window for display? Suga and I are trying a new business venture and need help advertising. It'll be greatly appreciated." Daichi said as Tobio carefully handed a poster to Kiyoko. She looked over it tentatively, as Tobio and Kenma looked over the sweets on display.   
"You two are opening a daycare?"  
"Yes..."  
"It should be a success. You both are good with kids. I'll sign up my twins."  
"Really?! You'll do that?!"  
"Yes." Kiyoko fixed her glasses and gave a small smile. "I'll be there Monday to fill out any papers."  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Daichi said ruffling his boys hair in excitement. Tobio swatted his hand away and pointed to a chocolate croissant while Kenma eyed a slice of apple pie. "I'll be ordering now."  

After getting some sweets packaged nicely in boxes, he led the way to the grocery store. Shouyou was petting a dog, and excitedly telling its owner that his dad was opening a daycare but unfortunately dogs weren't allowed. The pet owner laughed at the cute gesture and asked for a flyer anyway to give to a friend. Shouyou handed a flyer over and bid them farewell. "Tobio! Kenma! Come look at this dog!”   
“How did things go with Shimizu?” Suga asked waving goodbye to the pet owner as well.   
“Great! She’s going to hang the sign and sign up the twins.”  
“Really? I haven’t seen them in years. I wonder how much they’ve grown.” Suga commented before turning his attention back to his own son. “I don’t think our boys have ever met them either. You think Shouyou and Kei will get along?”  
“Shouyou gets along with everyone. I’m more worried about how Hitoka will act around the boys. You know she’s only truly comfortable around Kiyoko or her brother. Oh! I got a text from Kuroo earlier too. Yaku-san is going to enroll Lev.”  
“Maybe this will work out after all!” Suga’s eyes turned into little crescents as a breathtaking smile broke across his face. 

Oikawa Tooru sat in his office, feet reclined on the desk, and rice ball in hand. “It’s just you and me, delicious-”  
“Shittykawa!” The name caused Oikawa to jump in surprise, his rice ball slipping from his hand and falling to the floor. His mouth dropped and he turned to the person who caused such misfortune.   
“Iwa-chan! I told you that you cannot surprise me like that during my lunch! You owe me another rice ball.” Oikawa demanded and then quickly muttered an apology after Iwaizumi Hajime‘s eyes narrowed with the intent to possibly hit Oikawa across the head.   
“You have another withdrawal.”  
“Another?! Not that my pockets will feel another loss, but my pride feels it! My pride, Iwa-chan!”  
“You’re being annoying again.”   
“Who was it? It was that bratty Tobio kid, wasn’t it?!”  
“Bratty?”  
“Yes…with those little volleyball dolls-”  
“Action figurines…”  
“He brings everyday. They haunt me you know. They make me reminisce all my years of playing volleyball and how I was so close to making the Olympic team.” Oikawa slumped into his seat.  
“Assikawa, now is not the time to get dejected over the past.”  
“Why can’t you just leave me alone to cry?”  
“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I allowed that to happen?”  
“A bad one…”  
“Exactly, and I’m good at everything. Now get off your ass, and go to work.” Iwaizumi grabbed a wrapped rice ball from his own lunch and tossed it at Oikawa’s head before leaving the office.

It was the official morning of sign-ups, and Daichi set up a stand outside his townhome as he and Suga waited to see who would show. Kenma, Shouyou, and Tobio sat nearby at a smaller table, doing their own thing. Kenma played a game, Shouyou had paper and crayons, pretending to do his own sign-ups, while Tobio clutched a small volleyball between his palms. “Our first sign-up is here!” Suga pointed out as a car pulled to the curb. 

Out came an old friend from college days, two kids following in tow. “Ennoshita! Long time no see!” Daichi called out as Ennoshita Chikara walked over to the table, pulling along the two boys by their shirts.   
“Yeah, I saw your flyer in Shimizu-san’s shop, and had to give you all a chance. This is my nephew… Nishinoya Yuu, and his friend Tanka Ryuunosuke. They’re both five.”   
“Nice to meet you!” Suga and Daichi greeted, and the two youngsters tried to appear disinterested.   
“They’re a bit…rambunctious, for lack of a better term.” Ennoshita deadpanned, and in Daichi’s opinion, the poor boy seem exhausted.   
“Well, they’re in good hands! Here some papers we need you to fill out and sign first… boys, why not go over there and make some new friends.” Suga instructed, pointing to were Shouyou and the others were sitting. Tanaka grabbed Noya by the wrist and pulled him towards the small group, whispering something in his ear while Ennoshita began to fill out the standard forms. 

“I’m Tanka and this is my friend Noya, and you three will be our lackeys!” Tanka greeted, holding his head high while Noya’s arms crossed over his chest. Kenma didn’t bother looking up from his game, and Tobio frowned, while Shouyou was all shining eyes and gaping mouth.   
“I’m Shouyou, and this is Kenma and Tobio! What’s a lackey? It sounds fun!”  
“A lackey, our dear Shouyou, is the best job you could possibly have, in my opinion.” Noya explained, walking over to put an arm around his new friend.  
“So cool!” Shouyou shouted and Tobio quickly covered his ears.   
“So noisy…”

As Ennoshita chatted with Suga, Kiyoko came over, holding onto a blond boy’s hand, while a blond girl hid behind her legs, walking carefully. “Good morning.”  
“Morning Shimizu! And hello Kei and Hitoka.”  
“Morning…” Kei mumbled, fixing his glasses while Hitoka continued to hide behind her mother, shaking slightly in fear.   
“A friend of mine is coming soon to drop off her son too. I convinced her to give you all a try.” Kiyoko explained before Daichi explained to her the paperwork and then instructed the kids that they could go mingle. Kei walked over, but was not at all interested in making friends while Hitoka hid behind him.   
“You know, I think this is a great idea, and fitting. You two always had a parental vibe, and knew how to wrangle the rowdiest teenagers and young adults.” Ennoshita complimented before being interrupted by another parent.  
“Hello…” Daichi and Suga were surprised to see Yui from Aobajosai in front of them. “I’m here to sign up my son Tadashi for Karasuno Kids…”  
“Y-you’re from Aobajosai…” Daichi stuttered.  
“Please do not say that so openly!” She quickly replied, looking to Kiyoko for help.  
“It’s okay… your secret is safe with us.” Suga added, trying to get rid of some of the tension. “Tadashi? You’re welcome to go play with the other kids.” The freckled boy looked up at Suga before walking away slowly towards the other children.

After a few more children were added, sign-ups were concluded for the day, and parents were informed that pickup was at five o’clock. Karasuno Kids had a decent roster of ten. Not bad. “Kids, gather around!” Daichi instructed. The group were now situated in his living room, he and Suga sat on the couch while the kids completed a semi circle on the rug in front of it. A lot of furniture had to be moved and pushed aside to accommodate the makeshift daycare. “Welcome to your first day of Karasuno Kids! Are you all excited?” There was no response. Daichi scratched the back of his head, suddenly nervous while Suga put on a smile. A little hand went into the air, giving them hope.   
“Yamamoto?” Suga asked and the boy nodded before speaking.  
“Tanaka keeps staring at me.” It wasn’t what Daichi was looking for as a response to his question, but he’ll take it.  
“I am not!” Tanaka protested.  
“Are to!”   
“Well, maybe if your face wasn’t so stupid, he wouldn’t have to look at you.” Noya defended while Tanaka stuck his tongue out at Yamamoto.   
“Your face is stupid, stupid!”  
“Okay, that’s enough.” Daichi called out, a smile plastered on his face that looked strained. “Let’s go around and introduce ourselves before we get the day started. Suga-san and I will call your name, and you’ll tell us and the class one of your favorite things! We’ll start with the eldest, so Yamamoto, you first.” The smile on Yamamoto and Tanaka’s faces worried Daichi slightly. This is still a good idea, he tried to convince himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the first 'school' day of Karasuno Kids. Wish Daichi and Suga some luck.


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi was really starting to doubt whether or not opening a daycare was a good idea.

Daichi was really starting to doubt whether or not opening a daycare was a good idea. A small headache was starting as he looked around his home ignoring the mess caused by all the toys scattered around, and focusing on little bodies to do a headcount of all the children. 

Currently, Yamamoto and Tanaka were racing around the kitchen island with Noya, loudly, cheering them on as he stood on top of the island. How did he get there? Daichi was not really sure, but he was sure that three out of ten kids were counted for. A good sign. His eyes continued to scan the living space. Shouyou was dominating a conversation with Hitoka, who was shaking in fear, while Lev squeezed the air out of Shouyou. Six in total… four more. Kei and Tadashi were quietly solving a puzzle with Suga, so that made eight, but wait… where was Tobio and Kenma? Slight panic settled over Daichi as his eyes scanned the room once, twice, three times. No sign of them. Relax and think…if you were Kenma or Tobio, where would you hide?

Daichi opened the door to the boys’ bedroom, and as expected, he found Kenma playing a video game on his bed. “Hey…” He called out and Kenma paused the game and looked up at him.  
“It was too noisy…” The little boy explained although Daichi didn’t ask.  
“I know you’re not a fan of large groups of people, but I would appreciate it if you stayed out in the living room. I can keep an eye on you and it will help put my mind at ease.”  
“Will you play a game with me?” The question was barely uttered above a whisper, but Daichi heard every single word and it made his heart fill with joy.  
“Once I find your brother… sure. Meet me on the couch.” Daichi ruffled Kenma’s hair before heading out to find Tobio. 

He opened the door to his and Kuroo’s bedroom and found a small lump in his bed, hiding under the duvet. He walked over and carefully pulled back the covers, revealing a pouting Tobio, who now clutched a teddy bear that was adorned in a sports jersey. “You okay, Tobi?” Daichi carefully sat down, while Tobio held the bear closer to his heart. “Why aren’t you playing with the other kids?” Tobio avoided his eyes, and that’s when Daichi discovered the answer. His son was afraid. He wasn’t outgoing or a bright sun, Shouyou, radiating happy and outgoing vibes that made people gravitate towards him. No, Tobio was the complete opposite and was afraid the other kids wouldn’t like him. Tobio was raised with it being just him and Daichi, up until Kuroo and Kenma joined the picture two and a half years ago. So when more people are added to the mix, he would get uncomfortable, especially when those people took Daichi’s attention away from him. “You know, I think you’d make good friends if you talked to them…or let them talk to you. Come on, I promised Kenma that I would play a game with him, and you can sit and watch.” Daichi held out his arms and Tobio quickly sat up and allowed his father to pick him up, hugging Daichi tightly.

Daichi and Tobio took a seat on the couch, where Kenma was waiting. “Okay, so what game are we playing this time?”  
“A word game. You look for the words and whoever gets the most words before time runs out wins. We’ll take turns.” Kenma explained leaning into Daichi’s right side while Tobio leaned in on the left to watch. While Kenma played first, Daichi took the time to quickly scan the room to make sure that the other kids were okay. The noisy trio, Yamamato, Tanaka, and Noya, were now playing with some dump trucks, transporting blocks, while Hitoka was playing with a toy cashier set. She was currently ringing up Shouyou’s groceries while Kei and Tadashi played banker and counted the play money. Lev was getting some water from Suga who was making preparations for lunch. Daichi’s attention then turned back to his own boys, Kenma informing him that it was his turn to play the game. 

After a few rounds and losing to Kenma each time, Daichi was interrupted by someone tugging his hand. The tugging came from Lev, who was trying hard to get Daichi’s attention. “What’s wrong?”  
“I have to use the bathroom…” Lev whined, jumping up and down to relay the urgency.  
“Oh, I’ll show you where it is.” Daichi said allowing Lev to pull him off the couch by hand, but he paused when his other hand was grabbed by Tobio, who’s bottom lip quivered as if he was going to cry. “I’ll be right back.” Daichi promised before going away with Lev. Kenma noticed Tobio’s face and paused his game. He patted the younger boy on the head and scooted closer so Tobio could watch him play.

Once Lev was done with the bathroom, Daichi led him back to the other kids, who were all now sitting in a semi-circle, facing Suga. The kids were learning different colors and shapes, but it was disguised as a game. Daichi took a seat next to Suga and noticed that Kenma and Tobio were sitting next to each other, holding hands. He smiled and motioned that Tobio could come sit next to him, but Tobio shook his head no, opting to stay next to Kenma. Shouyou noticed what was going on, and since he was on Tobio’s other side, he reached out and grabbed his hand too. The small gesture comforted Tobio more. 

Daichi, as a caretaker, watched the kids call out colors and shapes. However, as a father, he couldn’t help but notice that Tobio rarely spoke. Even Kenma would answer Suga’s questions, and it concerned Daichi a bit. Tobio was the youngest out of all ten children, and both Daichi and Kuroo had a tendency of treating him like a baby. They would hold him instead of allowing him to walk on his own. If he cried, they would immediately be at his side to coddle him, instead of letting him calm himself down. Watching the other kids who were only a couple months older than Tobio, interact with each other, made Daichi realize that this is just what Tobio needed, and he would have to sit back and loosen the reigns a bit. Like any father, he didn’t want to see his son hurt or upset, but he wouldn’t be around to do everything for Tobio forever. It was a little bittersweet. He wanted his son to stay young forever, but the boy has to grow up. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Suga informing him that it was time to read a book. Daichi read one that enforced Suga’s lessons on shapes and colors while Suga went to finish up lunch. 

Reading books to children is a great way to pass time, and Daichi was pleasantly surprised how they all sat so quietly until he was done. After, they all scattered around the house for a lunch of stir-fried noodles and fruit. “How is everyone’s first day so far?” Suga asked and got a reply of some ‘goods’ ‘okays’ and something incoherent from Tanaka since his mouth was stuffed with noodles. 

After lunch was another semi-circle, and this time the kids were asked for some suggestions on things they would like to do at Karasuno Kids. Hitoka’s hand went up first. “What about dress-up games?” Her suggestion was written down by Suga while the other kids began to talk amongst themselves on what they would dress up as.  
“Show and tell!” Noya called out, raising his hand after the words already spilled from his mouth.  
“Field trip to the aquarium!” Tadashi added.  
“What about you, Tobio? What would you like to do?” Suga asked and everyone turned their attention to the youngest boy.  
He began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt before speaking, “What about playing ball outside?”  
“That’s a good idea!” Shouyou complimented, jumping up with his arms stretched into the air. The corners of Tobio’s mouth turned up, forming a small smile.  
“Bake cookies?” Kei suggested once the excitement of playing ball calmed down.  
“Coloring contest… with candy prizes.”  
“These are all great suggestions,” Suga said copying them all down.

Before they knew it, the children all settled down for nap time and it was a blissful hour and a half of complete silence, and occasional snores. Suga sat on a reclining chair with Shouyou cuddled next to him, while Daichi sat on the couch, Kenma and Tobio using his lap as their pillows. The other kids were spread out on padded mats around the living room. “This isn’t so bad… I can get used to it.” Suga whispered.  
“I can too…”  
“Maybe we should start looking around for building space, your townhouse is nice and all, but if we want to make money off this, we’ll need more kids meaning more space. Especially since we invested in all these toys and educational books, I’m sure you would like your living room back.”  
“Yeah… this is a great temporary space, but we definitely have to start looking at the bigger picture. Some of Kuroo’s clients are in real estate, maybe they can help. ”  
“Hopefully! The faster we can get a space, the more real this will all seem and the more kids and money we can eventually take care of and make. Maybe we can get Asahi to help us. You know he’s looking for a job out of the office too, and he loves kids.”  
“He’s probably better qualified for this than we are.” Daichi joked and Suga covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. 

Five o’clock rolled around and Daichi and Suga began saying goodbye to the kids and their parents as they were picked up. “I can’t wait to come back tomorrow!” Noya called out as he hopped onto Ennoshita’s back and hung off Ennoshita’s arms.  
“These two were well-behaved?” Ennoshita asked and Suga nodded his head.  
“Yeah, they listened and did what they were told, and played nicely with Yamamoto.”  
“Yamamoto?” Ennoshita turned to Noya.  
“Yeah, he’s older and bald like Ryuu!”  
“I’m not bald!” Tanaka complained.  
“I would like to meet him.”  
“He already left. You’re too late!”  
“Well, you can tell me about him on the car ride home, thanks a lot guys. See you tomorrow.” Ennoshita said waving to Suga and Daichi before leaving. 

“That was the last one.” Daichi said a bit later when Lev was picked up by Yaku.  
“This means goodbye, my friend.” Suga collected his and Shouyou’s items. “I’ll call Asahi when I get home and ask if he’s interested in working with us.”  
“Cool, I’ll ask Kuroo about available buildings.”  
“See you tomorrow. Bye Kenma! Bye Tobio!” The two boys waved goodbye before the door closed.  
“Can I help you make dinner?” Kenma then asked looking up at Daichi.  
“Sure, you and Tobio.” Daichi smiled and escorted the boys to the kitchen. As they washed some vegetables and meat, Daichi began to think back on the events of the day. It was satisfying, getting compliments from the other parents, and seeing the kids leaving happy, maybe a daycare was actually worth it after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of focused on Tobio a lot more than I expected...can you tell I'm a little biased? I'll try harder to focus more on the other kids in the future. Next chapter will introduce Asahi! Come and bother me on [tumblr](http://www.roronoaxd.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Also, here's a list of the parents and their children just in case you need a reminder, or are/were confused.  
> Daichi – Tobio, Kenma (stepson)  
> Kuroo – Kenma, Tobio (stepson)  
> Suga – Shouyou  
> Ennoshita – Noya (nephew)  
> Kiyoko – Kei, Hitoka (fraternal twins lol)  
> Yaku – Lev  
> Yui – Tadashi
> 
> Other kids w/o specific parents: Tanaka, Yamamoto


	4. Asahi, the Child Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I swear Asahi is like a child whisperer or something. I took a peek earlier and not only was Hitoka playing with his hair, but she was talking to him! Like a full conversation! She still doesn’t even talk to us like that!”

It took a lot of convincing (most of the week actually), but Azumane Asahi finally took Suga’s offer. It was Friday, and he agreed to do a ‘trial’ day. He arrived at the same time Suga and Shouyou did, greeting Daichi warmly. “You should stick with Suga, the kids will be here soon and you can meet the parents as they sign in.” Daichi explained before heading off to finish getting his boys ready for the day. 

Asahi was a little nervous, but tried not to let it show too much. Ennoshita came to drop off Noya and Tanaka and was surprised to see Asahi. “Oh? Asahi-san! Nice to see you!” Ennoshita greeted as Suga helped Noya and Tanaka remove their jackets.  
“Nice to see you too, Ennoshita-kun.”  
“This is my nephew Noya, and his friend Tanaka.” Ennoshita pointed down to the two, who were pulling small boxes from their backpacks before Suga put the bags away, and Asahi kneeled down to their level.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Asahi.”  
“What’s that in your hair?” Noya asked, gesturing to the white headband Asahi wore.  
“A headband? It prevents my hair from flying everywhere. What’s in that box?”  
“It’s a surprise! Today is Show and Tell, and I’m showing off the coolest thing ever.”  
“Mine is cooler!” Tanaka disagreed, and the two began to walk away and bicker on their way to greet Shouyou.  
“Good luck today, those two are quite the handful. Daichi has a good wrangle on them, but I’m afraid they might eat you alive.” Ennoshita teased before leaving for work.   
“Don’t mind him! He was just teasing!” Suga quickly reassured Asahi with a pat on the back when the guy visibly paled. “Come on, more kids are here!” 

Once all the kids arrived, they gathered around in a semi-circle. “Who’s excited to get to know Asahi?” Suga asked and most of the kids raised their hands. “Do you have any questions for him? Yes, Noya?”  
“How did you get your hair that long?”  
“He can answer that one later… any- yes Hitoka-chan?”  
“Do you ever put bows in your hair?” Daichi had to bite his lip to prevent laughter from spilling out. Hitoka was shy, and easily shaken up by new people but it seems she had no problem talking to Asahi, or at least talking about his hair.   
“His hair is long like Kenma’s!” Yamamoto called out.  
“No! It’s longer than Kenma’s!” Tanaka argued.  
“Okay! Does anyone have a question for Asahi that isn’t about his hair?” Suga asked and the kids went quiet.   
“It’s funny. Others are usually afraid of you, but children just want to play with your hair.” Daichi teased, causing Suga to chuckle lightly. 

After informing the kids of the plans and lessons, it was time for Karasuno Kids’ first Show and Tell. Daichi, had plans to see some buildings today, and would leave after the activity was over, giving Asahi a real chance to look after the kids while Suga busied himself with food preparations. 

“Who wants to go first?” Daichi asked as all the kids settled down with whatever they wanted to show off today.   
“Me! Me!” Lev called out, jumping out of the seat to take center stage (which was just a rug put in the middle of the room so everyone could see). “This is Lev the Cat!” Lev held up a medium sized plush Tabby cat, smiling widely. “It was given to me by my dad.”  
“You named it after yourself?” Yamamoto questioned and Lev nodded happily.  
“Lev is a cool name and perfect for a cat.” He argued.  
“You’re right, I think Lev is a great name.” Asahi commented.   
“My turn!” Noya called out getting up and shooing Lev out of the spotlight. “Get ready to see the coolest thing ever!” Noya opened his small box and pulled out a felt mask, placing it over his eyes. “This is the mask that allows me to turn into superhero Noya-man!”   
“You just told everyone your identity, now we can tell all the supervillains.” Kei pointed out, learning a giggle from Tadashi.   
“Well, I trust that you will be able to keep a secret, Kei! Fellow hero code states that friends are not supposed to expose fellow friends to villains.” Noya pointed out, puffing out his chest.  
“Who is your arch nemesis, Noya-man?” Asahi questioned and Daichi and Suga shared look. Asahi was a perfect teacher, he knew how to engage and appreciate the kids’ imaginations.   
“Baldy Ryuu!” Noya called out pointing to Tanaka. “So, do you like my mask, Asahi-san?”  
“Yes, it’s very cool Noya.” The compliment made Noya light up and he pointed to Tanaka.   
“Ha! Hear that, Ryuu? It’s very cool!”  
“Mine is cooler! Look!” Tanaka got up and pushed Noya out of the way as he opened his box and pulled out a mask of his own.   
“I think they both are very cool.” Asahi complimented. “Now, why not let someone else show off their toys?” 

Show and Tell was over, and the kids were encouraged to play with each other while the adults had a quick chat. “So I have to go and meet Kuroo. One of his clients, Kai, is going to show me some available buildings.” Daichi explained as he put on a light jacket and looked around for his keys and wallet.  
“I really hope we get a building out of this! I have so many ideas for décor.” Suga exclaimed, and Asahi stretched his limbs.   
“The kids seem to really like you, Asahi. I know it’s just a trial day, but I think you should really consider joining us.”   
“I’m still thinking about it, Daichi.”  
“Okay, okay… well I have to get going now.” Daichi waved goodbye before leaving his home. Suga turned to Asahi.  
“I’m off to start lunch preparations… just keep an eye out and make sure no one gets hurt.” He patted Asahi on the back before retiring to the kitchen. 

Asahi took this opportunity to get to know the kids. Kei, Tadashi, and Hitoka were coloring some images from activity books. They looked peaceful, so he decided not to bother them for now. Kenma was off to the side, playing something on his gaming console, and since Asahi panicked playing games on those types of systems, he opted to leave him alone too. Shouyou, Lev, and Tobio were passing a ball around. Perfect. “Can I play too?”   
“Sure! You just sit next to Tobio.”  
“What game is this?”   
“Don’t let the ball touch the ground.” Lev explained.   
“Shouyou and Lev are really bad at it.” Tobio then said, and Asahi laughed.   
“I’m not bad! Lev keeps messing me up!” Shouyou defended.  
“That means you’re bad at playing!” Tobio explained.  
“No one is bad at playing, they just play differently.” Asahi commented, hoping it would work to prevent the two from fighting.   
“Where’s Oto-san?” Tobio suddenly asked.  
“Oto—oh! Daichi went off somewhere.” Tobio pouted, “Don’t worry! He’ll be back very soon! Until then, come on let’s play the game.” Asahi said, panicking slightly as he wished Tobio wouldn’t start crying and would go back to the game.   
“Asahi-san! Asahi-san!” Noya called out running over, his mask placed on. He noticed how Asahi was trying to cheer up Tobio. “Tobio! What’s wrong? Noya-man is here to help!” Tobio looked at Noya, and then back at Asahi.   
“Did you need something?” Asahi asked and Noya nodded.   
“Oh yeah! I wanted you to come play with Baldy Ryuu and I! I need a sidekick.”   
“I want to be a sidekick!” Shouyou called out raising his hand.  
“I’d be a better sidekick! I’m taller!” Lev added.   
“I think… Tobio should be my sidekick.” Noya commented, “But Shouyou can be Ryuu’s sidekick and Lev… you can be the one that needs saving. Yamamoto is going to be the mayor.” 

While those six where playing with each other, Asahi went to check on Hitoka, Kei and Tadashi. “What are you guys up to?”  
“I’m drawing a dinosaur.” Kei said, not looking up from his drawing.   
“Can I do your hair?” Hitoka suddenly asked.   
“Uh, sure.” Asahi agreed, taking a seat on the floor. Hitoka smiled once Asahi removed his headband and undid his bun. “Do you need anything?”  
“Your hair tie.” Asahi handed it over to her and Hitoka began to work. 

Daichi had met up with Kuroo and Kai in Kuroo’s office since it was spacious enough for it. They shook hands, got passed introductions and then got down to business. Kai Nobuyuki explained what the best options were, the best prices, and how they could bargain for better prices. After more discussions, they went to look at a few properties, and there was one that Daichi was willing to make an offer on. Kai promised to talk to the broker, and get back by the end of the following week. Daichi and Kuroo bid farewell to Kai, and were left alone. “What do you think about it all?” Daichi asked as Kuroo walked him to his car.   
“I think you’re making a good choice. The rent was decent, and it seemed spacious. The small kitchen was a nice plus too.”  
“And the front office space would be great for sign-ins and to do all the paperwork… and using the space in the back, we can make a small playground.” Daichi listed off as Kuroo opened the car door for him. “How good are you with contracts?”  
“I’m great with contracts, but Bokuto is the expert. He does handle all the prenuptial agreements.”  
“Had I known you both in high school, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have labeled you as lawyers… and good ones at that.”  
“Yaku actually knew us in high school, and he’s still sometimes shocked. We’re full of surprises.”   
“I should be going now… I’ll see you when you get home?”  
“Is it appropriate to tell you that I love you?” Kuroo asked, smirk gracing his lips.  
“I’m pretty sure it’s always appropriate to tell me that.” Daichi teased as Kuroo leaned in for a quick kiss goodbye. “I love you too.”  
“I wish you could visit me at work everyday!”   
“You should visit me sometime too.”  
“I’ll see you later.” Kuroo said, closing the car door and waving goodbye as Daichi drove away. 

When Daichi got back, he was surprised by what he saw. Kenma was teaching Kei how to play one of his games. Tobio was laughing and playing Jenga with Hitoka and Tadashi, while the other boys were roughhousing with Asahi. He walked over to the kitchen where Suga was finishing up lunch. “I don’t know what went on while I was away, but both of my kids are playing with others and laughing.”   
“I swear Asahi is like a child whisperer or something. I took a peek earlier and not only was Hitoka playing with his hair, but she was talking to him! Like a full conversation! She still doesn’t even talk to us like that!”  
“Noya seems to like him a lot too.”  
“We have to get him to stay.”  
“Especially since we found a wonderful space, and made an offer on it. Kai said he’ll get back to me on whether or not the broker wants to accept it.” Daichi explained.   
“That’s great!”   
“We’re really doing this, Suga. We’re really running a daycare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just realized that I have no true plot or plan for this story. We're just winging it pretty much.


	5. Saturday Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have a pair of sitters that will love the opportunity to watch the boys… Don’t give me that look, it’s a bit intimidating.”  
>  “Who are your Saturday Sitters?” Daichi asked, cautious.   
>  “Bokuto and Akaashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much kurodai and cute baby Tobio. The next chapter will have more substance.

Daichi waved goodbye to Asahi, Suga and Shouyou before closing the door to his home. It had been a pretty successful day and Asahi agreed to stick around since the kids really enjoyed his company. “Let’s clean up a bit.” Daichi told Kenma and Tobio.   
“Is everyone coming here tomorrow too?” Kenma asked as he tossed some building blocks into a container.  
“No, tomorrow is Saturday so they’ll stay at home. You’ll see them on Monday.”  
“Can we get that new game I was telling you about? I want to show it to Shouyou.” Kenma asked quietly, fiddling with the ends of his hair, “Tanaka was telling me how he’s going to his cousins’ and they were going to play it together.”  
“Sure, we’ll pick it up sometime this weekend.”  
“When is other oto-san coming home?” Tobio then questioned, “I want to show him something.”  
Daichi paused and turned to his son, “Uh… Kuroo should be home soon. What did you want to show him?”  
“Something.” Tobio repeated, avoiding Daichi’s eyes. Daichi then glanced over at Kenma, who simply shrugged and went to put his games up into his room. 

*

Kuroo yawned as he unlocked his front door and passed the threshold. “I’m home!” He called out, heading towards the kitchen, “And I brought pizza!” He placed the box on the counter and jumped in surprise when he felt someone hugging his legs. He looked down to see Tobio looking up at him. “Hey Tobi!” The little one then raised his arms, signaling that he wanted to be picked up. Kuroo did so, cradling Tobio on his hip while Tobio wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and pressed his cheek against Kuroo’s. Kuroo felt his fatigue melt away because it wasn’t everyday that he got hugs from Tobio.   
“I made something for you.” The little one said shyly.  
“For me?” Tobio nodded before Kuroo placed him back on the ground.  
“Stay here.” Tobio instructed before running away, almost running into Daichi as they passed each other.  
“Hey…why are you just standing there? And why is he running?”   
“He told me to say here because he has something to show me.” Kuroo said opening his arms and Daichi allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. “I missed you.”  
“You saw me at lunch.”  
“Yeah, but that was hours ago! A lot has happened since then.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like I got a pizza from Kenma’s favorite place, and I got a call from Kai a little faster than we both expected.”  
“Really? What did he say?”  
“We’ll talk later.”   
“I should have known you wouldn’t just say it and would make me wait.” Kuroo laughed at the comment. He unwrapped his arms from around Daichi as Tobio reentered the kitchen, something hiding behind his back. Kuroo kneeled down to his eye level. “What do you have there, buddy?”  
“This is for you.” Tobio said holding a sheet of paper in front of his face, showing off a drawing he did. Daichi watched and couldn’t help but smile as Kuroo took the picture and hugged Tobio.   
“This is great! You drew this for me?”  
“Yeah… you promised to teach Kenma and I how to play volleyball, so I drew a picture of us all playing together.” Tobio began to play with the hem of his shirt, looking up at Kuroo expectantly.  
“I love it! I’m going to hang it in my office on Monday. Can I have another hug?” Tobio shyly hugged Kuroo once more.   
“Can you go get Kenma so we can dig in to some pizza?” Daichi asked and Tobio nodded, quickly leaving the kitchen. Kuroo straightened himself up, and turned to Daichi.   
“He drew a picture for me.”  
“You can cry, I won’t tell anyone.” Daichi teased and Kuroo looked down at the drawing.  
“I’m not going to cry, but I am touched. I was a bit jealous when every picture he drew at Aobajosai went to you instead of me.”  
“You got a fair share of artwork from Kenma.”   
“That is true, but you got some from Kenma too. That’s double the artwork!”  
“Go put your present in a safe place, and I’ll set up for dinner.” Daichi bumped Kuroo with his hip, shooing him out the kitchen. 

After a pizza dinner and make-your-own ice cream sundaes for dessert, it was bath, and a movie before bed. Naturally the movie was kids’ choice, and both boys were asleep fifteen minutes in. Kuroo was on tuck-in duty, and then met Sawamura in bed when he was done. He plopped down on his stomach and threw an arm around Daichi. Daichi connected their hands, and then ran the other through Kuroo’s hair. “So, I’ve waited long enough! Tell me what Kai said.”  
“Oh, wow! I’m exhausted!” Kuroo teased, faking a yawn and dodging the hit aimed at his head.  
“Tetsurou…”  
“Fine! I will spill! The owners of the property accepted the offer, and tomorrow Kai wants us to meet up with them and talk about how we’ll close the deal.”   
“Really? That’s great news, but what about the boys?”  
“I have a pair of sitters that will love the opportunity to watch the boys… Don’t give me that look, it’s a bit intimidating.”  
“Who are your Saturday Sitters?” Daichi asked, cautious.   
“Bokuto and Akaashi.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Hear me out! They’re newlyweds and they don’t have kids yet. This is great practice for them! Plus, Bokuto has the mentality of a five year old, and Akaashi’s there to make sure Bokuto doesn’t do anything stupid or get injured.”  
“Last time Tobio and Bokuto were in the same room, Bokuto cried because Tobio wouldn’t talk to him. He then cried again because Kenma beat him in Mario Kart five times in a row. Why would you put that kind of stress on Akaashi?”  
“Akaashi deals with Bokuto 24/7! He’s great at dealing with stress! He’s also a nurse! That’s a lot of pressure, and I’m sure he can handle this perfectly. It’s only a couple of hours.”  
“Right.”  
“Don’t worry so much.”

*

It’s not that Daichi didn’t trust Bokuto… he just didn’t trust Bokuto taking care of children. Kuroo actually had to pry Daichi away when they dropped the boys off at Bokuto and Akaashi’s apartment. “If you need anything, or if any problems arise, don’t hesitate to call me, Akaashi.” Daichi added before Kuroo dragged him into the hallway.  
“Will do, Sawamura-san. See you later.” Akaashi called out, holding his hand up as a sign of goodbye before the door closed. He turned to see Tobio and Kenma still standing in the center of the living room, backpacks on and staring up at Bokuto. “Bokuto-san, I think you’re scaring them.”  
“Me? Scary! No way! Let’s remove these backpacks.” Bokuto helped both boys remove their bags and handed them to Akaashi to put away. “So, do you want to see something cool?” Both boys just continued to look at him. “I’ll take that as a yes! Have a seat on the couch, and I’ll go get it!”   
“What are you getting?” Akaashi asked, worried as the kids took a seat.   
“Mini-Bokuto!” 

Bokuto came back into the living room with a Yellow-Faced Parrotlet perched on his shoulder. “This is Mini-Bokuto!”   
“Hey hey hey!” The small bird spoke.   
“It can talk?” Kenma questioned while Tobio held out his hands and then quickly retracted them when the bird spread its wings.  
“Can I hold it?” Tobio asked and Bokuto’s eyes lit up.  
“H-he said something to me! Tobio actually said something to me!” Bokuto placed a hand over his heart, “My life is complete now and of course you can hold it, precious Tobio-chan. Do you want to hold him too, Kenma-chan?”  
“Sure, I guess.”   
“Akaashi! I need some mandarins.” 

“So, you’re going to hold this,” Bokuto explained handing Kenma and Tobio a mandarin orange segment. “And Mini-Bokuto—you’re not supposed to eat it Tobio!” Bokuto started laughing and Kenma gave Tobio his mandarin segment before getting another from Akaashi. “Mini-Bokuto will eat the orange.”   
“How?” Kenma questioned, “He doesn’t have teeth.”  
“He has a sharp beak.” Akaashi said holding out a segment and demonstrating how the bird would fly over, perch itself on his hand and eat the fruit.  
“His claws? Do they hurt?”   
“No, not at all.”   
“He won’t bite you, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Bokuto added and Kenma bit down on his bottom lip before extending his arm. The bird flew over and began to eat from his hand. “You did it! I have to take a picture! Stay put!” Bokuto grabbed his phone and snapped a bunch of photos. “Your turn Tobio. Just hold your hand out like Kenma did.”  
“What if it doesn’t like me?”   
“He likes everyone, so I’m sure he’ll like you too.” Akaashi replied and Bokuto nodded enthusiastically.  
“Yes! That’s true! Here, I’ll help you.” Bokuto reached over and held Tobio’s hand out, waiting for the bird to come over and eat more fruit. Tobio flinched a bit once the bird perched itself on his palm, but he relaxed as it ate and Bokuto was allowed a few pictures. 

Akaashi placed the bird back in it’s cage, while Bokuto had a staring contest with Tobio. He lost. “Let’s arm wrestle.” Bokuto suggested, “You can’t beat me at arm wrestling!”  
“Bokuto! He’s four.”  
“It’s not fair Akaashi! These two have to lose at something.”  
“Do you even hear yourself?”  
“What about a race?”  
“I don’t like running.” Kenma spoke up.   
“Well, what do you like?”   
“Video games and sweets.”   
“What do you like Tobio?”  
“Milk and volleyball and animals.”   
“How can we combine those likes together? Akaashi! Do we have cookie dough?”  
“Why?”  
“Cookies and milk.”  
“That sounds like a good id-” Akaashi complimented but Bokuto interrupted him.   
“Eating contest.” Akaashi inhaled sharply. 

*

When Kuroo and Daichi picked up their boys, they stayed to chat for a bit with Bokuto and Akaashi before heading home. The drive home was quiet, the kids opting for naps (or more like crashed from sugar rushes) on the journey. Once they were inside their home, surprisingly, the kids were then very talkative, relaying in detail what they did today and how they would like to go again soon. “They’re both very much alive and well, so you did all of that worrying for nothing.” Kuroo said once the boys were preoccupied with toys or games, leaving him and Daichi in the living room.   
“Yeah, it seems they had fun.”  
“You can say it.”  
“Say what?”  
“That I was right about Bokuto and Akaashi being good sitters. You can admit it, I won’t hold it over your head or anything.”  
“What do you think you’re doing now?”  
“Daichi, how do you expect to raise two boys with good character if you can’t even admit that you were wrong for doubting me?” Kuroo leaned in, waggling his eyebrows.  
“Just shut up.” Daichi laughed, pushing Kuroo’s face away.


	6. We're Going on a Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi looked over curiously at the group of kids and his eyes widened a bit, “Look over there.”  
> Oikawa glanced at the new group, “All the kids that withdrew! I knew something was fishy…and is that Tadashi?! Yui’s son? I feel so betrayed, Iwa-chan. Betrayed!”  
> “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has like no plan... but here's some cute kids featuring cute dads.

“Everyone grab onto the rope and don’t let go!” Asahi instructed as he led the line. A rope was tied to his backpack, and dangling down for all the kids of Karasuno Kids to hold on to. Noya was right behind Asahi, with Kenma at the very end, hanging back towards Daichi and Suga, who was carrying a giant picnic basket for lunch. It was their first field trip and Daichi was prepared and calm. While the rope was a way to prevent some from wandering off, he still took headcount every 5 minutes, to insure that no kid would be lost. So far, so good. He was only truly worried about Lev walking off if a stray cat was around, and the boy was in the middle of the line, between Yamamoto and Kei.  
  
This field trip wasn’t supposed to be something too extravagant. It was just a simple walk in the park with a stop at a botanical garden and another stop to feed koi fish, with a lunch break somewhere in between. At the moment, the kids were mumbling along to some nursery rhyme that Asahi was singing, making the walk noisy but entertaining. “Where are we going first, Asahi-san?” Noya asked once the song was over.  
“We have an appointment with the garden keeper. He’s going to teach you all about plants and we’re going to decorate pots so you can take home your own flower.”  
“That sounds so cool! I want to name my flower, Spark or Thunder!” Noya chatted proudly, “And the pot will have lightning bolts, and will be cooler than anything Ryuu can paint.”  
  
Aobajosai also had a field trip planned in the same park. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had a handful of students to look after and said group was sitting down waiting for the garden keeper to come over and talk to them about plants. The children sat on a huge sheet laid out on the ground, holding on to some seed packets. “Yui planned this, and she was telling me how another school might join us.” Iwaizumi explained as he and Oikawa sat near the back of their students.  
“Oh yeah? What school?”  
“She didn’t know the name.”  
“I wonder what the age group will be.” Oikawa said more to himself than his partner.  
“Do you think they grow turnips? Maybe Kindaichi can take one home!” Kunimi joked with the other kids, making them laugh.  
“That joke was stupid.” Kyoutani mumbled and Yahaba turned to glare at him.  
“No it wasn’t! Don’t be mean!” Yahaba complained, punching Kyoutani’s arm, but not hard enough for it to hurt.  
“Yahaba! Lower your voice or we’ll get in trouble by Iwaizumi-sensei!” Watari pleaded.  
  
  
When the Karasuno group arrived at the botanical gardens, they were instructed to sit on a sheet adjacent to Aobajosai’s by the coordinator Takeda. Daichi was surprised to see Aobajosai here too, but he didn’t let it show as he instructed the kids to take their seats.  
  
Iwaizumi looked over curiously at the group of kids and his eyes widened a bit, “Look over there.”  
Oikawa glanced at the new group, “All the kids that withdrew! I knew something was fishy…and is that Tadashi?! Yui’s son? I feel so betrayed, Iwa-chan. Betrayed!”  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Look! It’s turnip-head!” Shouyou called out pointing over to Kindaichi, earning a scolding from Suga about how it was impolite to point or point out that people resembled vegetables.  
“Turnip-kun! What’s up?” Tanaka greeted waving over at their direction. Kindaichi looked over and then quickly turned away.  
“Maybe he doesn’t like you.” Yamamoto teased Tanaka.  
“That means he doesn’t like you either, since you’re associated with me.”  
“That’s not how it works.”  
“It totally is!”  
“Boys…” Daichi warned and the two five-year olds turned to the front after shoving each other once. Asahi began to pass out seed packets to each kid.  
“What are these?” Hitoka asked.  
“Can we eat them?” Tobio questioned.  
“They’re seeds and no, you can’t eat them. Just hold them until Takeda-san tells you what to do with them.”  
  
Takeda then came over, introducing himself and the garden keeper Ukai to the kids and getting on with the presentation. The kids learned the basics of keeping a garden, the different types of plant species living in the garden, and about the different seeds they had in their packets. While Ukai answered any questions from the kids, their teachers went to set up a tent with Takeda where the kids could sit around to decorate their little pots. “Nice to see you again, Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san.” Oikawa began, “And I don’t think I’ve ever met you…”  
“Azumane Asahi.”  
“Azumane-san.” Oikawa repeated as they all shook hands, “I’m Oikawa Tooru and that’s Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi elbowed Oikawa in the stomach, “That hurt you know! I meant that’s Iwaizumi Hajime.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Asahi said nervously.  
“Chaperoning?” Oikawa then asked, turning his attention to Daichi.  
“Actually, no. We’re the teachers.” Suga corrected, smiling sweetly.  
“Oh? Where’s your school located? What’s the name?”  
“Karasuno Kids. We’re in a temporary space now, but we just leased a property near Shimizu’s Café. I’m sure you’re familiar with that area.”  
“Yeah, very familiar. Congratulations. If you need any help… I can offer you some assistance. Think of me as a business partner.”  
“We’ll keep that in mind.” Daichi answered before the kids were escorted over and started taking seats.  
  
The difference between Aobajosai and Karasuno’s Kids in terms of behavior, was obvious. The Aobajosai kids were calm, talked in appropriate volume with the occasional outburst and were neat with the paint, using the brushes and sponges provided for them. The Karasuno kids however, were rowdy, always speaking in loud volumes, and some thought finger painting was more fun than using brushes. Daichi was surprised how they all managed to keep their clothes clean, while visible skin was tainted.  
  
“How did you end up with paint on your faces?” Daichi asked as he wiped some blue off of Shouyou’s forehead and then wiped a green handprint off of Tobio’s cheek.  
“Shouyou bumped the table and I messed up on my pot, so I painted his forehead.” Tobio explained. Daichi would have reprimanded him, but at least he didn’t hit Shouyou this time.  
“For now on, let’s just paint pots or paper.” Tobio’s little nose scrunched up, and Daichi poked it. “No more painting Shouyou, okay?”  
“Okay.” Tobio just barely mumbled before quickly walking away, and Daichi wondered when his four year old learned to roll his eyes. He wanted to blame Bokuto.  
  
“Ryuu!” Noya called out standing up in his seat and leaning over the table, Asahi grabbed the boy by the shirt to prevent him from slipping and falling onto the table, “Pass me the yellow! Thunder’s pot needs some bolts and everyone knows that lightning is yellow.”  
“Actually lightning appears white, plus you can’t name a flower! It’s not a pet!” Kei argued and Noya reached over to mess with Kei’s glasses. “Stop! You’ll break them!” Kei argued trying to push Noya’s hands away.  
“Okay, that’s enough.” Suga called out coming over to break up the fight, and clean Kei’s glasses since Noya got paint all over them.  
  
“What a rowdy bunch you have.” Oikawa said to Daichi since they sat across from each other. “Are they always this energetic?”  
“Yes, that’s what makes the job fun.”  
“I never pegged you as a teacher.”  
“I can say the same about you.”  
“I’m great with kids.”  
“I’ve never said you weren’t.”  
“Okay, can we break up this alpha dog battle?” Iwaizumi requested, “Trashikawa, stop trying to intimidate Sawamura. It’s clearly not working.” Hajime then hit him in the shoulder.  
“So mean!” Oikawa complained, rubbing the spot that was abused by Iwaizumi’s fist, “And I’m not trying to intimidate him!” Oikawa pouted and Daichi would have laughed if his attention wasn’t pulled away by Lev.  
  
When the kids were done painting, and cleaned up, Takeda invited them to feed the koi fish while the paint dried. Daichi silently hoped that none of his kids would ‘accidentally’ fall into the pond (more like he hoped Tanaka wouldn’t push Yamamoto into it). He, Asahi, and Suga held little cups filled with Cheerios cereal and a little group crowded around them. Noya, Tanaka, Yamamoto and Lev crowded around Asahi, Hitoka, Kei, and Tadashi crowded around Suga, with Kenma, Tobio and Shouyou around Daichi. “Can we eat these?” Tobio asked grabbing a few from the cup.  
“How about we feed them to the fish instead.” Daichi suggested.  
“Why do you want to eat everything?” Shouyou complained and Tobio turned to glare. Daichi tuned the two out and just let them bicker while Kenma focused on feeding the fish.  
“Are we eating lunch soon?” Kenma asked, grabbing Daichi’s attention.  
“Yes, after we’re done here.”  
“Are we going to eat with Aobajosai?” The question definitely caught Daichi off guard, especially since Kenma was the one asking, but he recovered quickly.  
“We can always ask them.” Daichi put on a smile, but he didn’t really want to ask.  
  
He ended up telling Suga, who happily waltzed over to Oikawa and requested they allow the kids to eat together. Iwaizumi agreed that it was a good idea, and accepted the offer before Oikawa could reject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that although baby Tobio is shy at first, he actually gets along with everyone, up until middle school when he got rejected by Oikawa so many times and became so volleyball obsessed. (I still adore him though) 
> 
> Next chapter is pretty much a Aobajosai/Karasuno Kids playdate, for lack of a better term.
> 
> Come bother me on [tumblr](http://www.roronoaxd.tumblr.com) and we can chat about karasuno babies.


	7. Onigiri King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Want to have a eating contest?” Tanaka questioned, “I bet I can eat this entire onigiri faster than you,” he pointed to Noya, “You,” he then pointed to Yamamoto, “and even Rice Monster Tobio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno bunch are competitive cuties. Here's a chapter with no real substance.

Daichi was stuck on lunch set up with Oikawa while the other teachers got to take the children to the bathroom so they could wash their hands and/or use it if they had to. He wasn’t exactly thrilled.

 

It’s not like Daichi disliked Oikawa, or like Oikawa disliked Daichi. They were just two daycare owners competing in the same area. Both wanted a competitive edge. Both wanted to one up the other, just because it would be nice. It’d benefit Oikawa, being the more established school, showing that Karasuno Kids wasn’t a serious threat to his roster nor bank account. It’d benefit Daichi, because being the underdog and prevailing gave slight bragging rights.

 

“You know, I was serious about that offer to be business partners.” Oikawa broke the silence that had been in place since set up began. “I mean, you have all the kids that withdrew from my school, and you’ve kept them all. You’re obviously doing something right.”

“I was serious when I said we will think about it.”

“I don’t want to be the bad guy. I’m sure your targeting a more price conscious market compared to me, and really think about it. You know how the interview process is for my school, if we become partners, I can direct business your way for the parents who want to decline my prices.”

“I will keep that in mind.”

“This could be the start to a beautiful work relationship.”

“Let’s just finish setting up for lunch.”

 

Another difference between Aobajosai and Karasuno, pointed out by Suga, is lunch. Each Aobajosai kid had a cute little bento box filled with meats, vegetables, fruits, rice, and even some miso soup. Meanwhile, Suga just prepared onigiri, stir-fried chicken and vegetables in bulk and let Karasuno kids have at it. They did better with finger foods anyway. Although Suga knew his kids appreciated their lunch no matter what, he couldn’t help but wonder if he should try harder when preparing meals. “Don’t mind, don’t mind!” Asahi called out, patting Suga’s back. “I’d take this over bento any day.”

“Aw! Asahi!” Suga squealed, delivering a punch right to Asahi’s side and almost making him choke on the rice in his mouth. Daichi couldn’t help but laugh at Asahi’s misfortune.

 

“Want to have a eating contest?” Tanaka questioned, “I bet I can eat this entire onigiri faster than you,” he pointed to Noya, “You,” he then pointed to Yamamoto, “and even Rice Monster Tobio.”

“Rice monster Tobio! That’s funny!” Shouyou laughed, “I want to play too! Kenma! You should play.”

“No thanks.”

“Fine. Lev? Tadashi?” Shouyou invited.

“I’ll do it!” Lev agreed while Tadashi declined.

“Kei, you barely eat. You should compete too!” Noya teased and Kei just turned so his back was to the older boy. “Fine! Hitoka-chan?”

“N-no thanks.”

“Okay! So the players are settled. Aobajosai, you can be the judges.” The five boys (Yahaba, Watari, Kyoutani, Kindaichi, and Kunimi) agreed happily. “What should the rules be, Ryuu?”

“First, everyone should take a sip of water to make sure there is no more food in your mouth.” They did as Tanaka suggested, “And now grab two onigiri. The first person to finish both completely, wins!”

“What do we win?” Tobio questioned.

“Title of Onigiri King?”

“Wah! That’s so cool! I’m going to win this and become Onigiri King!” Shouyou announced.

“No, I want to be King too!” Lev whined.

“Only one can be King, and its going to be your senpai.” Yamamoto corrected.

“Fine, can I be Onigiri Ace?”

“No, Lev! You can’t! There’s only the top three! Onigiri King is first place, second place is Onigiri Prince, and third place… what should third place be?” Tanaka questioned, looking to his friends for answers.

“Onigiri Knight.” Kyoutani suggested.

“Onigiri Knight! Great!” Tanaka complimented.

“Yeah, good job, KyouKen chan.” Yahaba patted his head.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Turnip-kun! You do the honors of counting down.” Noya said, stretching his jaw in preparation.

 

“What are they doing?” Daichi questioned when he noticed the kids get quiet for a second.

“Having an onigiri eating contest.” Kenma answered, “Can I have my game?” Daichi grabbed the portable gaming console from his backpack and handed it over.

“Should I be worried?”

“No, Tobio will probably win.” Kenma predicted, turning his game on.

“Did you eat something?”

“I had a rice ball.”

“Just one?” Daichi didn’t get a reply, and he didn’t expect one. He turned to Suga, “Keep your eyes peeled. They’re having an eating contest.”

“Of course they are.”

 

“Ready, set, go!” Kindaichi declared and the contestants began stuffing rice into their mouths, trying to chew and swallow faster than whomever they sat next to. Watching Karasuno try to chew with completely full cheeks made the Aobajosai kids laugh. Tanaka, Tobio, Noya and Shouyou all started their second rice ball at the same time.

“I think red head might win this.” Kunimi told Kindaichi.

“No, I think baldy will.” Yahaba corrected.

“Tobio wins!” Watari called out and everyone turned to see Tobio reaching for a third rice ball. “There’s still second and third place. Don’t give up yet!”

 

“Tobio won.” Kenma informed Daichi, not even bothering to look up from his game.

 

“Noya-san is in second place.” Kunimi announced.

“No! Shouyou is in second place.” Watari corrected.

“I think it’s Noya too.” Kindaichi argued.

“No, I think its Shouyou.” Yahaba said, earning a high-five from his best friend Watari. “That means its up to Kyoutani to determine who’s the winner.” Everyone’s attention turned to the boy, and he scowled.

“Stop staring.”

“Then announce who you think is the winner!” Yahaba scolded.

“Shouyou.” Kyoutani announced and Shouyou jumped up with his fists in the air.

 

“I would like to announce the royal onigiri family!” Yamamoto stood up, putting on his best ‘announcer’ voice. Shouyou and Noya kneeled in front of him, while Tobio just sat, still eating. Yamamoto had a chopstick, given to him by Watari, and he walked over to Tobio first, placing the chopstick on his right shoulder. Performing his own version of a dubbing ceremony, Yamamoto began, “Tobio, I hereby pronounce you as Onigiri King! Shouyou, I hereby pronounce you as Onigiri Prince, and Noya, I hereby pronounce you as Onigiri Knight.” Everyone clapped for the new royal onigiri family. “Now we feast!”

 

Once everyone was done with lunch, the kids helped clean up before they returned to the garden. There they collected their pots, and were given soil to put in it so they could plant their seeds. They then said goodbyes before heading their separate ways.

 

“Did everyone have fun?” Asahi asked as he lead them back to Daichi’s place.

“Yes!” They all answered in unison.

“When is the next field trip?” Lev asked.

“I want to go to the zoo.”

“No the aquarium.”

“The movies?”

“Tokyo tower?” Tadashi suggested and all the kids laughed.

“Let’s go to the Tokyo tower!” Shouyou called out, before Tadashi could feel bad about his suggestion.

 

Once they were back at Daichi’s place, the kids grabbed their cots, picked a spot, and lay down for naps. Their day out in the sun finally catching up to their little bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onigiri King Tobio was inspired by [this](http://urushenna.tumblr.com/post/139252067949/actual-hamster-kageyama-tobio). You can discuss Karasuno Kids headcanons with me on [tumblr](http://www.roronoaxd.tumblr.com).


	8. A Day with Bokuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma, Shouyou and Tobio spend the day with Papa Kuroo and Uncle Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the cuteness that is [Lee Haru](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6O3FHn2XFuQ). Because Kags' current concern is "the feeling that animals dislike him", and it reminded me of Haru. 
> 
> I don't know much about fishing, so fair warning for possible inaccuracies and also... slight fish death(?).

It was Saturday morning, and Daichi was in the kitchen with Kenma and Tobio with a bunch of ingredients set out as well as mixing bowls, and spatulas. “Yesterday, I bought something special from the store.”   
“What is it?” Tobio asked, using the side of the empty mixing bowl and a spatula as a drum set while Kenma looked over all the ingredients trying to decipher what they were making for breakfast.   
“Look!” Daichi exclaimed getting a box from above the fridge and showing it to the boys. He was expecting a ‘cool’ or ‘awesome’, but instead he got two sets of eyes looking at him and then the box and then back at him. Tobio broke eye contact first, pulling a bowl of flour towards himself to poke, while Kenma tried to save his step-father’s dignity.  
“Anpanman.” He dragged out the final syllable in an attempt to be excited, but it didn’t do much since his voice was so monotone. It was enough for Daichi though.  
“I thought it would be cool to use this pan so our pancakes will come out in shape of Anpanman’s face. Shouyou is coming over for breakfast with Suga, and they both like Anpanman. Tobio, you can start the batter.”  
“Do I just dump it all in here?” He pointed to the larger mixing bowl. Daichi nodded his head and stepped back a bit. Tobio started with the flour, that had a bunch of holes from his earlier poking, dumping it in the bowl, and watching it fly everywhere. He then dumped the baking powder, salt, sugar, milk and melted butter. He grabbed the egg, tapping (more like pounding) it onto the counter, instantly cracking it. Daichi quickly grabbed a smaller bowl to catch the egg whites before they spilled everywhere. Tobio removed the shell, poured the egg into the batter and then wiped his hands on Daichi’s sweatpants. Kenma grabbed the whisk and began to mix the batter together. 

Kuroo then entered the kitchen, hiding something behind his back. “What are you doing?” Daichi asked, suspicious.   
“Me? Nothing. Just seeing what’s going on in here.” Kuroo said a little too quickly.   
“Then what’s behind your back?” Kuroo waited until both of the children’s eyes were on him before revealing what he was hiding. In his hands was a little black kitten staring back at Tobio and Kenma. He waited for some sort of reaction, and got nothing, “Wow, tough crowd.”  
“You bought them a cat?”  
“Us, I bought us a cat.” Kuroo corrected, “Look how cute it is! It has Kenma’s eyes, and Tobio’s black hair. I researched and they said this breed is kid friendly.” Daichi didn’t bother to reply and just turned to place the pancake molded pan on the stove. “What should we name it?” Kuroo asked the boys who walked over to better see the animal.  
“Milk?” Tobio suggested.  
“A black cat, named Milk. I like it. What about you Kenma?”  
“I like Milk.”  
“Then its settled! Daichi, our cat’s name is Milk!”  
“Yay…”  
“Can I hold it?” Kenma asked holding out his hands. Kuroo transferred the cat to Kenma, and Milk instantly snuggled up to Kenma’s chest. Tobio watched, slightly jealous, before both kids went to the living room to play with their new pet.   
“See? They love the cat.” Kuroo told Daichi, walking over to rest his head on his shoulder, watching him ladle batter into the pancake mold.   
“I just wish you would have told me about it first.”  
“I was going to… it kind of just happened though. Yaku’s cat had a litter of kittens, and I agreed to help me out if he couldn’t sell them all. This was the only guy left, besides the one that Lev made sure he wanted to keep. Milk needed a home.”   
“Next time, try to include me-” Daichi jumped when he heard someone shriek, the action causing his shoulder to bump Kuroo’s chin.   
“Ow…”  
“Worry about your chin later! Go check on them!” Daichi said pushing Kuroo away. 

Kuroo went back to see what was going on with the kids. Tobio was covering his nose while Kenma was looking around nervously. “What happened?”  
“Milk scratched Tobio on the nose and then ran away, and now he’s hiding under the couch and won’t come out.”  
“Let me see your nose.” Kuroo said kneeling down to Tobio’s level. Tobio pouted but removed his hand showing off the slight scratch. It wasn’t too bad, in fact it was barely bleeding, “Come on, let me clean that and put some ointment on it.” He held out his hand and Tobio took it, still heavily pouting. Kenma looked back under the couch to check on the cat, before getting up and heading back to the kitchen to help Daichi.  
“Did something happen?”  
“Milk scratched Tobio.”   
“Is he okay?”  
“He didn’t cry…?” Kenma answered, that technically meant Tobio was okay, right?  
“Let’s just finish making breakfast. Shouyou will be here soon.”

*

When Shouyou and Suga arrived, everyone gathered around the table to eat. Tobio kept trying to pick at the scratch on his nose, so Daichi had to keep pushing his hands away. The kids decorated their Anpanman pancakes with chocolate syrup and fruit. Kenma took four bites and said he was done eating. Kuroo told him to stay seated at the table though, so Kenma sat playing his game. 

Shouyou was excitedly relaying a story he read on the car ride here, mouth full of pancake, “Whoa! You have a cat?! What’s his name?!” Kenma quickly paused his game and looked around for a sign of the cat. Milk was drinking from a bowl Kuroo had set out earlier.  
“Milk came out from under the couch.” Kenma said quietly to no one in particular. Tobio started to pout again.   
“Milk? Such a cool name!” Shouyou shouted, “Can I play with him?”  
“Maybe after breakfast.” Suga told him. Shouyou nodded his head, and began to stuff more pancake into his mouth. 

After the breakfast, Shouyou and Tobio followed Milk around the house trying to see who the cat was willing to play with, while Kenma sat in the living room, playing his game. The adults still sat at the table, drinking some coffee and talking about the day’s plans. Suga and Daichi were going to head to the school to start decorating and setting up for it’s first day on Monday. Asahi was going to meet them there to help, leaving Kuroo to watch the kids for a few hours. “Bokuto and I have a plan actually. We’re going to play games, and there’s this fishing farm, where they let you fish and then give you everything you need to grill or cook it yourself. Probably take the kids to the park after that, and then head back home because I expect them to be napping by then.” Kuroo explained.   
“What if you don’t catch any fish?”  
“Impossible. I’m an excellent fisherman, Sugawara.”  
“Since when?” Daichi questioned.  
“Since forever!”  
“What about prepping the fish? Do you know how to do that? You’re feeding children, Kuroo, they don’t exactly know how to eat around smaller fish bones.”  
“I can easily look that up on my phone.”  
“And cooking the fish?”  
“You’re such a parent! You worry too much. They’re in good hands! I’m their father after all, and well… more like Shouyou’s uncle, but you understand what I mean.”

When Daichi and Suga left, Kuroo gathered the kids around. “We’re going to have a lot of fun today, Bokuto is going to join us, but there’s one condition.”  
“What’s a condition?” Shouyou asked.  
“It’s a circumstance, a requirement…”  
“What’s-”  
“Forget I used those words, the point is, if anything happens today, you must keep it a secret! All Daichi and Suga need to know, is that you had fun. Okay?”  
“Okay.” Shouyou agreed, while Kenma and Tobio seemed disinterested.   
“Let’s put on jackets and get ready to leave.” Kuroo didn’t expect anything to go on, but he would probably have to bribe Kenma from telling Daichi the truth, just in case something did go wrong.

*

After buckling the kids into their booster seats, Kuroo drove over to Bokuto and Akaashi’s apartment to pick up his best friend. Bokuto was already waiting outside when Kuroo pulled up to the curb. “Why are you already outside?”  
“I just sent Akaashi off, he has to work today.” Bokuto explained getting in and immediately turning around to greet the kids. “Hey hey hey! Tobio, Kenma, Shouyou! Did you miss me?” All three kids ignored him, putting him in a dejected mood already. Kenma was seated in the middle, playing a game with Shouyou looking over his shoulder and reacting more than Kenma did. Tobio held onto a ball while staring out the window.   
“Don’t mind, I think they’re still tired from the morning.” Kuroo explained, helping Bokuto perk up. 

When they arrived at the fishing farm, they were given all the tools they needed. “Why is there a net?” Shouyou asked.   
“Because if you’re lucky, and talented, like me, you can catch the fish with a simple net.” Bokuto explained with unnecessary hand gestures.   
“I want to be talented!” Shouyou blurted out, throwing his fist in the air, and Kuroo thought it was very Bokuto like. They arrived at their designated fishing tent and did a quick set up before Kuroo pulled Kuroo and Tobio towards the pond where catfish swam freely.   
“Who’s want to put the bait on?” Kuroo asked and Kenma’s nose scrunched up in disgust.   
“Me.” Tobio volunteered, reaching into the bucket to grab a worm with one hand, while the other still held his ball. He picked it up and then quickly dropped it back. “No.” Tobio wiped his fingers on Kuroo’s shirt.   
“Shouyou, do you want to try?” Shouyou ran over and peeked into the bucket.   
“No thanks.”  
“Bo, come hook the bait.”   
“I thought kids liked playing with dirt and worms.” Bokuto complained as he came over to do the task.

“Everyone have a seat!” Kuroo said to the kids. The three young ones sat on a bench and waited for further instruction. “Fishing is all about patience.”  
“No, it’s about having fun!” Bokuto corrected, “They’re five, Kuroo. Let them do what their little hearts want.”  
“I’m trying to make this an enriching experience. I’m trying to stimulate their minds.”  
“Stimulate their minds later. Shouyou, follow me! I will teach you how to master net fishing.”   
“Cool!” Shouyou called out, hopping out of his seat and following Bokuto over towards the pond. Kuroo turned his attention back towards his two boys.   
“We’ll fish the old fashion way.” He took a seat between them and cast the rod.   
“So…do we just wait?” Kenma questioned.  
“Yeah, pretty much.”  
“Sounds boring.”   
“What’s this for?” Tobio asked pointing to a bucket that had some water into it.   
“For when we catch fish, we’ll put them in that bucket.”  
“And then what?”  
“And then we’ll clean them-”  
“And keep them?”  
“No, to eat them later.” Tobio’s eyes widened a bit before he quickly looked away from Kuroo, staring down at his ball. 

Kuroo had been waiting for about five minutes with no bite on his line. Kenma had begun to play more video games while Tobio tossed the ball to himself. “I caught a fish!” Shouyou called out, running over to show off the fish in his net.   
“Awesome, put it in the bucket.” Kuroo explained and Shouyou dumped the fish into the bucket before running back over towards Bokuto.   
“Did we catch anything yet?” Tobio asked.  
“No.” Tobio nodded once before getting down from the bench, “Where are you going?” Kuroo questioned.  
“To fish with Bokuto-san and Shouyou.” Tobio explained, putting his ball down next to Kuroo, as if to keep his seat, and running towards the other two. Kuroo then looked at Kenma.   
“Are you going to leave me too?”  
“No, I’d rather sit here and play my game.”

When Tobio came back to grab his ball, Shouyou and Bokuto had caught another fish, bringing it over to place in the bucket and Kuroo was getting jealous. “How’s it going?” Bokuto asked and Kuroo glared.  
“I still haven’t caught anything.”  
“Oh really? Let me see the rod.” Kuroo handed the fishing pole over to Bokuto, who held it for at least thirty seconds before the line was starting to tug. “I think we caught something!”  
“You held it for like ten seconds!” Kuroo complained while the children watched Bokuto reel in the catch.   
“This might be a big one, he’s a fighter.”   
“You can do it Bokuto-senpai!” Shouyou called out. Kenma even paused his game to watch. The line was reeled in, revealing a decent size catfish on the hook.  
“Look at this!” Bokuto said grabbing the line and showing the fish off to the kids. The three boys gathered around, fascinated by the catch until it started to squirm. “You can touch it.” Bokuto said and Kenma went back to his seat. Shouyou poked the fish, and Tobio went to touch it too, the fish squirming again, its tail hitting his face. 

*

After more fishing, this time mainly for fun and to release, they all gathered under a tent to prepare the fish for lunch. “I’m going to go get the ingredients for rice balls.” Bokuto explained, excusing himself while the kids sat around a picnic table.   
“Kids, watch closely. Bokuto may seem cool because he can catch fish, but I can be cool too! I can cook fish.”  
“Why do you have a knife?” Tobio asked.  
“Because I have to clean the fish before I can cook it.”  
“You can clean with a knife? But won’t you cut yourself?” Shouyou then questioned.  
“Well, when you clean fish, you have to use a knife to cut away all the parts you can’t eat.” Kuroo explained before reaching into the bucket to grab his first fish.  
“No!” Tobio called out and Kuroo looked at him.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Don’t cut Doraemon.”  
“Doraemon?” Kuroo questioned and Tobio nodded.  
“We named them all.” Kenma explained.  
“Well, who can I cut?”   
“Dorami.” Tobio suggested and Shouyou shook his head.  
“No! Cut Melonpanna!” Shouyou corrected and Kuroo turned to Kenma.  
“Is it okay if I cut Melonpanna?”  
“I don’t care.” Kenma shrugged, turning back to his game.   
“Melonpanna first then.” Kuroo said putting ‘Doraemon’ back and then looking at the other fish, he grabbed a random one.  
“That’s Dorami!” Shouyou whined.  
“Well, which one is Melonpanna?”  
“The smaller one.” Tobio described.  
“They’re all small! Look, I know you don’t want me to cut your friends, but in order for us to eat, I will have to cut them all.”  
After a second of thought, “Okay, cut him.” Both Shouyou and Tobio agreed.  
“Are you sure? You’re okay with me cutting Dorami?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay… I’m going to do it.” Kuroo stated, watching their reactions to see if they would protest more. Instead of protesting, they got out of their seats to pass the ball back and forth. “One second they care and now they don’t. Children are truly amazing.”

*

After enjoying some catfish stew and rice, they drove to a park closer to home and played together on the playground. Kuroo and Bokuto even taught the boys some volleyball rules and techniques. 

They headed back to Kuroo’s home and gathered around on the living room floor, Kuroo setting up a giant mat with blankets to cushion it. “Let’s all lay down.” He invited, doing so.   
“We all smell fishy.” Bokuto pointed out as the kids picked a place to lie down. Kenma lie on one side of Kuroo, with Tobio on the opposite side. Shouyou then lay next to Tobio and Bokuto lay at the end. Milk the cat, even came over to lay down, squeezing in-between Kenma and Kuroo. Tobio noticed and frowned.  
“I don’t think Milk likes me.” Tobio said to Kuroo, who’s eyes were already closed.  
“Why do you say that?”  
“He scratched me and won’t play with me.”   
“After a nap, we can go to the store and buy some toys so he can play and warm up to you. Does that sound good?” Tobio nodded, excited suddenly.  
“How cute.” Bokuto yawned. “Let’s have a contest to see who can fall asleep faster.”   
“I want to win!” Shouyou called out immediately closing his eyes and curling up. 

Bokuto ended up falling asleep first, followed shortly after by Kuroo. The kids, on the other hand, couldn’t fall asleep so they just got up to play. 

When Daichi and Suga came back to find the two adults sleeping and the kids playing, they weren’t really surprised. “Did you all have fun?” Daichi questioned when Tobio and Shouyou came over to greet them. Shouyou was picked up by Suga.   
“Yes! I caught three fish with Bokuto-san.”  
“That explains why you smell.” Suga chuckled.   
“I watched other oto-san cut fish open. He also cut his fingers.” Tobio told Daichi. “He said a bad word too.”   
“Then he’s going to be in trouble when he wakes up.” Daichi told Tobio who snickered into his palm.


	9. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new building for Karasuno Kids is now open, and the kids want to celebrate by throwing an animal themed party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this [fanart](http://dumbochan.tumblr.com/post/141396124573/exofan-fanart-cr-chiiiich-en-la-imagen) for K-Pop band EXO, and I couldn't resist...

As of Monday morning, Karasuno Kids was officially open for business! Daichi, Suga and Asahi were ecstatic because they did it. They had their own building, decked out in décor they picked out, equipped with books, toys, and a lot of childproof cabinets. The other parents and kids were satisfied too.  
  
Daichi entered the classroom. The first day was winding down, and he was waiting for the kids to finish their snacks before circle time.  
  
Gathering around on a giant carpet, Daichi asked the kids how their day was. He read in a book that it was a great way to encourage the kids to truly think about their day, as well as an enrichment activity so they could learn to express themselves. “Tanaka? Do you want something?” Suga asked after the kids shared their opinions. Tanaka had his hand raised into the air, waving it back and forth until Suga called on him.

“Can we throw a party?”

“A party for what?”

“For our new school!”

“A costume party!” Yamamoto added.

“With pastries!” Hitoka suggested.

“And balloons.” Tadashi recommended.

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“Can it be animal themed?” Noya questioned.

“Zoo party!” Shouyou exclaimed, throwing his little fists into the air, and all the kids started to talk over each other, trying to decipher which animal they wanted to be.

“Okay! Okay! The party will be on Friday.” Daichi concluded, earning a bunch of little praises. “Now, listen up. Asahi is going to read a book to you all.”  
  
\--  
  
Wednesday evening, Kuroo offered to take the boys costume shopping while Daichi shopped for supplies. There was a sale on animal themed onesies, so he thought that was perfect. “What animal do you want to be?” he asked, kneeling down to thoroughly look through the rack. Kenma, who’s face was bent over a game as usual, looked up briefly.

“Cat.”

“Cat for Kenma, what about you Tobio?” Kuroo questioned. Tobio leaned close, and just shrugged his shoulders. “Well, what are the other kids going as?”

“Tora is a tiger.” Kenma answered, surprising Kuroo since the question was directed towards Tobio.

“Tora?”

“Yamamoto Taketora. He’s Kenma’s friend.” Tobio explained as Kuroo pulled a black cat onesie off the rack in Kenma’s size.

“Oh, well what about others?”

“Shouyou is going as a lion.” Kenma answered again.

“Kei is going to be a dinosaur, and Tadashi is a flying squirrel.” Tobio added.

“Wow…well we wouldn’t want you to be the same animal as someone else… what about this wolf costume?” Kuroo held up a grey onesie with the hoodie being the wolf’s face, felt white teeth lining the hem.

“That’s Tanaka.”

“What about giraffe?”

“Lev.”

“Slightly fitting. Who are we missing?” Kuroo sighed, trying to think about all the kids.

“Noya, Hitoka-chan, and Inuoka.” Kenma listed off.

“Noya is a bear, Hitoka is a bunny, and Inuoka is a elephant.” Tobio then recited.

“That leaves penguin! Sound good to you?” Kuroo asked looking for Tobio’s size.

“Yeah!”

“Great, what should we do after this? We’re done a lot quicker than I thought.”

“We should get apple pie.” Kenma suggested and Tobio nodded in agreement.

“But we haven’t eaten dinner yet. Daichi will get mad if I give you dessert first.”

“We won’t tell him.” Kenma promised, holding up his pinky. Kuroo would deny if asked, but he locked pinkies with Kenma before turning to Tobio.

“You too, you can’t tell oto, okay?” Tobio nodded firmly before locking pinkies.  
  
After taking the boys to Shimizu’s café to enjoy some sweet treats, Kuroo made sure to clean their mouths and hands, as well as getting rid of receipts before they entered the home. “Took you long enough.” Daichi called out from the living room, where he sat with Milk the cat, reading a book. Tobio ran over, petting the cat’s head, while Kenma plopped down to play his game.

“Costume shopping takes time. I couldn’t put our boys in just any animal costume.” Kuroo defended.

“Well, where are they? Let’s see them.” Daichi commented, closing his book. Kuroo pulled out the onesies, showing them off with pride. “Very nice…”

“Yes, I think its safe to say that they will have the best costume.”

“That’s a very bold and biased statement.” Daichi teased.

“I’m a bold and biased man.” Kuroo took a seat next to Daichi, placing a kiss on his cheek, “What’s for dinner?”

“I ordered delivery.”

“Curry?” Tobio questioned, eyes shining in hope.

“No, chicken.” Daichi chuckled as Tobio’s face fell back to its neutral expression. The doorbell sounded and Kuroo offered to receive the food. “I even stopped by Shimizu’s café and got us some dessert.” Kuroo sighed to himself when he heard the boys giggle happily.

 

\--

 

Friday morning, Daichi had got up early to set up for the party, so Kuroo agreed to get the boys ready and drop them off before he headed to work. When Kuroo got to the school, he admired Daichi and Asahi’s hard work with the set up. There were paper trees and leaves scattered around the school, with a bunch of animal prints everywhere as well. Vines and fake grass decorated a table set up with fruits and breakfast pastries.

“Nice set up.” Kuroo complimented as he signed Kenma and Tobio in before helping them place their backpacks into their cubicles.

“Thank you.”

“I’m actually a bit jealous. While I’m working, you’re here having fun and acting like animals.”

“Someone has to be the responsible adult.” Daichi teased.

“That’s usually you.” Kuroo pouted, “Whatever. I have to go. Kids, can I get a hug?” Tobio ignored him and entered the classroom to bother Asahi who was making goodie bags, and Kenma went to play a game. “Did I just get rejected?”

“Yes, you did.”

“Roar! I’m a lion!” Shouyou exclaimed as he and Suga entered the school.

“A cute lion!” Kuroo announced, almost laughing at the pout gracing Shouyou’s face.

“No! Lions are scary! Not cute!”

“Oh… okay. Let’s try this again.”

“Roar!” Shouyou repeated, throwing his hands up, spreading his fingers as if they were claws.

“Ah! I’m so scared!” Kuroo cried out, earning a laugh from Shouyou and Suga. “I have to head to work, buddy. Try not to scare Kenma and Tobio too much, okay?”

“Okay! Kenma! Look! I’m a lion!” Shouyou said tossing Suga his backpack and running into the classroom and towards where Kenma was sitting.

 

\--

 

The kids all gathered around a long table, enjoying the fruit and pastries given to them, while decorating name-tags. It was Hitoka’s idea for them to make the name cards for their cubicles. Suga agreed and challenged the kids to draw things that their animal likes on the cards, as a way to enforce some learning into the activity. “Kei! I don’t think dinosaurs eat strawberries.” Noya teased because Kei’s plate was entirely filled with anything flavored strawberry.

“And bears don’t eat Gari-Gari Kun!” Kei retorted, sticking his tongue out briefly.

“They do if you leave them at your campsite!”

“That doesn’t makes sense.”

“Yes it does!”

“Okay, you two. C-calm down.” Asahi suggested. They stopped bickering, but continued to pull faces at each other.

“I’m done!” Yamamoto suddenly screeched, holding up his name card. “I drew a swimming pool, yakisoba bread, and meat.”

“I thought cats don’t like water.” Shouyou voiced, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

“It’s a known fact that tigers enjoy swimming! I saw it on the animal planet.”

“But I bet you didn’t see tigers eating yakisoba bread on the animal planet.” Kenma pointed out, pushing his plate towards Tobio and Shouyou, allowing them to finish up the rest of his food. He ate a couple apple slices and grapes himself.

“I’m a tiger, and I like yakisoba bread, so it counts!”

“Well, mine is better.” Tanaka boasted, waving his in the air like a flag. “It has melonpan, because that’s the best. It has a cave, because those are the coolest, and wolves sleep in them in all the movies. And then it has fish because I’m pretty sure wolves eat fish, and if they don’t they should! Plus, my sister was explaining to me zodiac signs, and my symbol is the fish!”

“So cool!” Both Shouyou and Inuoka called out. “Wait, Tanaka-san! What’s my symbol?” Shouyou questioned.

“I don’t know…  I only know my own.”

“I want to be the sun!”

“The sun isn’t a zodiac symbol.” Kei pointed out, and Tadashi snickered at Shouyou’s pout.

Shouyou then perked up suddenly, “Well, that’s okay because I’m a lion!”

“I don’t know the zodiacs that well, but I don’t think you’re a Leo.” Kei then commented.

 

\--

 

After finishing their name cards, Daichi started to tape them to label the cubbies, while Asahi led some game and Suga cleaned up all the food. While Daichi was hard at work, the door chimed, and he turned to see who entered the front office. “Oh…Oikawa-san, what are you doing here?” Daichi questioned, standing up and walking over to shake hands with Oikawa.

“I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by and say hello. Nice place you have here, Sawamura-kun.”

“Thank you.”

“You know, since I’m here… why not offer you a deal, for lack of better term.”

“A deal?”

“Well, it appears that some of my kids have taken a liking to your rowdy crew. We’re going on a field trip to the aquarium next week, and your kids should tag along. We’ll get a better rate that way too. If it goes swimmingly, maybe we can work out a process or something for more joint field-trips.”

Daichi thought over this for a second, “You do have a point. Putting our numbers together will give us the best rate for groups, and the aquarium was on my kids’ field trip wish list. Fine, but this first trip is a test. If it goes well, like you said, we’ll work out a better deal.”

“Sounds great. I look forward to doing business with you, Sawamura-kun.” Oikawa smiled sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, AO3 always messes up my formatting and I'm too lazy to fix it. Anyway, I'm thinking about making the next one Take Your Child To Work Day, because I just really want to see Kuroo try to convince Daichi that Kenma and Tobio are future lawyers in the making. Find me [here](http://roronoaxd.tumblr.com).


	10. Mini Interns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio and Kenma got to work with Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely proofread, so sorry for possible mistakes.

“So, I was thinking…” Kuroo began over dinner. Daichi paused from eating and waited for him to continue, “Our boys could possibly become future lawyers.”   
“Are you serious?”   
“Very.”   
“They’re four and five.”   
“That’s the age when adults ask kids what they want to be.”   
“Kenma avoids confrontation for a reason, and Tobio can barely read.”   
“Tobio will learn to read, and Kenma can overcome that fear.”   
“Don’t go influencing their dreams. Let them be kids.”   
“They can still be kids, I’m just thinking of the future. Preparing for the many possibilities. You know, Lev is coming to work with Yaku, tomorrow.”   
“And I assume that you want to bring the boys to work with you too?” Daichi questioned, eyebrow raised.   
“Can I?”   
“It’s up to them.”   
“You ask. Lately, they listen to you more.” Kuroo pointed out, Daichi rolling his eyes briefly before calling out to Kenma and Tobio. Kenma looked up from his game and Tobio stopped stuffing rice into his mouth.   
“Tomorrow, instead of going to school, do you want to go to work with Oto-san?” Kenma looked over at Kuroo, shrugged his shoulders and then returned to his game. “That’s a yes from Kenma, what about you, Tobi?” Daichi asked and Tobio sat up a bit, opening his mouth and pointing to a slice of pork. Daichi grabbed it with his chopsticks and fed it to the four year old.   
“Okay.” Tobio then agreed, chewing slowly on the food in his mouth.   
“Yes! We’re going to have so much fun!” Kuroo promised.   
  
  
The next morning, Kuroo looked through the boys’ wardrobe while Daichi helped them wash their faces and brush their teeth. “Don’t they have matching sweaters or something?”   
“Matching sweaters? Why?” Daichi questioned.   
“Everyone knows that the main reason for this day is to openly brag about how cute or intellectual your kids are without it being super obvious.”   
“Not everything is a competition.”   
“Oh, but it is, Daichi. It is.” Kuroo corrected and Daichi sighed in defeat because it was way too early to deal with this.   
“…They have matching black pullovers, pair that with khaki pants and a collard shirt underneath and they look like your basic intern.”   
  
“What do you do for work?” Tobio questioned as Kuroo led them through the lobby of a high rise building.   
“I’m a lawyer… I settle people’s arguments.”   
“So, like a referee?”   
“Sure.” Kuroo chuckled as they entered an elevator, “Push 9, please.” Tobio looked over, eyes scanning all the buttons in search for the correct number. Kenma sighed and reached out pressing the nine before Tobio could. The elevator doors closed, and they started ascending to their desired floor.   
“What’s in your bag?” Tobio then asked and Kuroo looked down at his messenger bag.   
“You’re very talkative today, but I have some legal pads and pens in here.”   
“For drawing?”   
“Taking notes.” Tobio scrunched his nose at the answer Kuroo gave him before the elevator doors opened. “Say hi to Yaku and Lev.” Kuroo stated as they walked over to the reception desk.   
  
Yaku sat typing away on the computer, while Lev sat in a chair next to him, with his own little headset on, though it wasn’t plugged into the phone like Yaku’s. “Hi boys.” Yaku greeted. Kenma muttered a greeting and Tobio waved.   
“Look! I’m a secretary.” Lev called out, showing off his headset, “What are you two?”   
“Legal interns.” Kuroo answered.   
“What do they do?”   
“The same thing you do.” Yaku added, “They watch everyone work.”   
“Do I have any appointments today?” Kuroo asked Yaku then. Yaku listed off all the clients Kuroo would have to meet with today before Kuroo escorted Kenma and Tobio to his office.   
  
“You two can sit here.” Kuroo said, lifting them and placing them in chairs across from his desk. “Bokuto is going to bring breakfast soon.”   
“What are you going to do first?” Kenma asked as Kuroo handed over his game.   
“I have a phone call to make first, and then we can go bother Daishou.”   
“Who’s Daishou?” Tobio asked, swinging his feet.   
“He’s a lawyer like me, but he doesn’t like when you mess up his desk, so we’re going to do just that.”   
“But if he doesn’t like it, why are we going to do that?”   
“Because it’s fun.”   
“Video games are fun, messing up a desk is not.” Kenma complained.   
“I want to mess up Daishou-san’s desk.” Tobio agreed and Kuroo smiled.   
“See? Tobio is down for the fun.” Kenma rolled his eyes and curled up into his chair, focusing on his game.   
  
“Daishou!” Kuroo called out as he and his “legal intern” duo entered Daishou’s office. Daishou looked up from the contract he was analyzing to glare at Kuroo, but his face quickly softened when he saw the two boys peeking from behind Kuroo’s legs.   
“I would insult you, but you have children with you… why?”   
“Take your child to work day! Behold, my children.” Kuroo said encouraging both boys to stop hiding and say hi. Kenma’s hand shot up, waved and then he went back behind Kuroo’s legs while Tobio just stared.   
“I find it hard to believe that those two adorable boys have anything to do with you.”   
“Well believe it.” Kuroo said taking a seat across from Daishou, reaching out to play with the pens in a holder. Daishou’s eyes followed Kuroo’s movement, twitching slightly when Kuroo ‘accidentally’ knocked all the pens over and on to the floor. “Oops.” Kuroo smiled. A sharp intake of breath then caused Kuroo to look down. Tobio and Kenma’s eyes were now staring at the snake Daishou had in his office, “How are you allowed to still have this thing?”   
“That thing, as you put it, is  _my_ ”   
“It looks just like you.” Kuroo teased. Daishou got up from his seat, walking over to the tank and reaching in. Kenma quickly made his way to the other side of the chair, farthest away from the snake, and gripped onto Kuroo’s pants, while Tobio followed suit.   
“Don’t be afraid, this guy is a sweetheart.” Daishou said reaching in and grabbing the Ball Python.   
“Do not take that thing out in front of my kids.” Kuroo warned.   
“Relax. He eats rats, mice, and hamsters, not children.” Daishou said removing the snake from the pen.   
Tobio started to whine, clawing at Kuroo’s shirt as a signal that he wanted to be picked up. Kuroo quickly did so, letting Tobio hide into the crook of his neck, while Kenma shielded his eyes with Kuroo’s blazer. “You’re scaring them, jerk.”   
“Fine, I’ll put him back.” Daishou agreed, placing the snake back in its tank.   
  
Kuroo actually had a reason to bother Daishou. His most recent client had some businesses that were to be split between herself and her ex, and since Daishou dealt with the asset side of divorce, Kuroo had to ask for advice and recommendations. They talked it over for a bit and then Kuroo escorted the kids back to his office where Bokuto was waiting with breakfast.   
  
“I didn’t know what to feed them, so I asked Akaashi, and he suggested muffins from the coffee shop.” Bokuto explained as the kids took seats again, “So I hope they like blueberry because that was all that was left.”   
“Is there milk?” Tobio asked, peeking into the bag.   
“I forgot drinks!” Bokuto wailed.   
“Relax, there’s some milk in the employee break room. I’ll go get it.”   
“What’s in this?” Kenma asked, pointing to another container, while Bokuto handed them each a muffin.   
“Fruit, do you want it?” Kenma nodded his head, reaching for it after handing his muffin to Tobio.   
  
\--   
  
After breakfast, Kuroo had to send some e-mails, so as he typed away. Kenma tapped away at the buttons on the his game console while Tobio walked around the desk in circles. “Tobio…what are you doing?” Kuroo questioned.   
“What are you doing?”   
“I asked you first.” Kuroo teased, and Tobio walked over taking a look at the computer screen.   
“I can’t read.”   
“I know, buddy. Come on, you can sit here and watch me.” Kuroo placed Tobio in his lap, and the boy sat watching him type away.   
  
Ten minutes later, Kenma looked up from his game, “He fell asleep.” Kuroo looked down, and sure enough, Tobio was reclining against him, eyes shut and breath evening out. “He always falls asleep so easily.” Kuroo chuckled and went back to work.   
  
There was a knock on his office door, and he looked up to see Lev there. Lev smiled and walked over, handing him a post-it note from Yaku before leaving the office again. Kuroo looked down at it. “I forgot about that consultation.” He muttered to himself. “Okay, then. Kenma, hold this.” Kuroo handed Kenma a legal pad and pen. “Now follow me.” He then instructed as he carefully picked up Tobio, balancing the sleeping boy in his arms. They made their way to the reception desk.   
“What’s up? I wrote down what room your client was in, right?” Yaku questioned when Kuroo walked over.   
“Yeah, but I need the boys to sit here with you, until the consultation is over. Please?”   
“Oh, sure. I’ll pull up a chair.” Yaku got up from his seat and grabbed a chair from the waiting area, pulling it behind his desk and next to Lev’s. Kenma took a seat, heading back to play his game. The chair was big enough for Tobio to sit there too, so Kuroo carefully placed him there. “He fell asleep. Of course, you’d bore him to death.” Yaku teased as Kenma allowed Kuroo to lean Tobio’s head on his shoulder.   
“Zip it.” Kuroo told Yaku, “I’ll be back in like thirty minutes to an hour. Is that okay?” The question was directed to Kenma who just shrugged, and then froze when Tobio shifted in his sleep. Kenma handed his father the notepad and pen and waved goodbye as Kuroo headed to a conference room.   
  
Tobio slept for a few more minutes, before waking up and just watching Kenma play. Yaku allowed them to follow Lev and deliver little post it notes whenever he had to give messages to some of the other lawyers on their floor. The kids even got to help deliver mail and a birthday bouquet.   
  
When Kuroo escorted his client to the elevator after they set up another appointment with Yaku, he, Kenma and Tobio went back to his office. There they played some games and made up a fake contract for the kids to sign just because they thought it was cool. When lunch came around, Kuroo explained that Bokuto would come along too.   
  
\--   
  
“Look, a koi pond.” Kuroo pointed out, walking over to it with Tobio and Kenma. Bokuto stayed behind a bit, chatting away on the phone. Tobio looked into the pond before reaching in, “Whoa! You can’t do that.” Kuroo said, quickly grabbing his hand before it could hit the water.   
“But Bokuto-san caught fish that one time with his hands.”   
“True, but that was at a fishing farm. Koi are not food, and you probably shouldn’t touch them. I don’t think they will like that very much.”   
“Where are we going?” Kenma asked and Kuroo ushered Tobio away from the pond, and they continued walking down the street.   
“Well, part of my job is to suggest ways that people can break their assets fairly amongst themselves before they separate. Remember when I was talking to Daishou about it earlier? So, one of my clients, owns a sushi restaurant, and we’re going to check it out to see how we can split it in the middle for herself and her soon to be ex-husband.”   
“Can we eat here too?” Tobio asked hopeful, and it made Kuroo laugh.   
“Sure, we can.”   
“I want to eat shrimp and eel and… well all of them.” Tobio concluded.   
“I’m not hungry.” Kenma admitted.   
“Well, you have to eat a little bit though.” Kenma sighed but didn’t argue.   
  
When they got to the restaurant, Kuroo’s client was waiting in the front. She greeted him and then the boys. Bokuto took the kids to have a seat, while Kuroo stayed behind to take notes about the restaurant and ask questions. “Where is Oto-san?” Tobio questioned as he took a seat in the booth next to Kenma.   
“He’s going to talk to that nice lady for a bit, and then join us. How about we make some tea for him though?” Bokuto suggested, reaching up to the top of the counter for some cups. He grabbed four, placing them on the table. “Who will be in charge of-”   
“Me!” Tobio said raising his hand before Bokuto could finish. Bokuto nodded his head, and reached over for the small container of green tea powder, removing the lid and pushing it towards Tobio, who took the little spoon and dumped some powder into each cup. He was a little heavy handed in the cup for Kuroo, but Bokuto didn’t say anything. Kenma then took the cups, and pushed them against the hot water tap to fill them. “Tamago! Tamago!” Tobio then called out, pointing to the plate with two little egg omelets over rice. Kenma grabbed the plate from the conveyor belt, handing it over to Tobio. Bokuto opened a box and handed Tobio some chopsticks.   
“He doesn’t know how to use chopsticks.” Kenma informed Bokuto.   
“What?! But its so easy! Do you know how to use chopsticks?” Kenma nodded his head.   
“Training chopsticks. They’re Rilakkuma ones.”   
“Don’t worry! I’ll teach you.” Bokuto said turning his attention back to Tobio who had already had both nigiri sushi stuffed into his mouth. “How did you…?”   
“I used my hands.” Tobio admitted, wiping his right hand on his sweater. Bokuto laughed and carried on with his chopstick lesson.   
  
“I discovered something cool.” Kuroo said when he sat at the table, “So, after you insert five plates, you can possibly win a toy.” He pointed to the slot connected to the counter that you slipped your plates through when you were done eating off them. A system would automatically keep count, and once five where inserted, the order screen would let you know if you won or lost a game.   
  
When they had five plates, Kenma pushed them through the slot, and they watched the little cartoon. “It looks like Tobio!” Kenma laughed at the astronaut figure defeating what looked to be a space dinosaur. When the game was over, they discovered that they loss.   
  
After lunch, they headed back to the office and helped Kuroo make copies, and paper clipped together some fee packets. Kuroo had a few more clients to meet with and then they were able to leave and head home. To celebrate a successful day of work, Kuroo stopped by Shimizu’s Café to get some matcha roll cakes to take home. Kei and Hitoka were there, dressed in aprons with little nametags. After ordering a whole roll cake to go, Kuroo handed Kenma the money, who then handed it to Tobio who gave it over to Kei. Kei then gave it over to his mother to complete the transaction, handing over their change and informing them that Hitoka would bring over the cake when it was ready. Kuroo sat at a table, giving Kenma and Tobio the change to put into machines for capsule toys. Hitoka then shyly handed over the box of cake, bowing and thanking them for their patronage.   
  
When they arrived home, Daichi was in the kitchen getting a start on dinner. “We got a cake!” Tobio informed, handing it over to Daichi.   
“How nice!” Daichi said, placing it on the counter, as Kuroo picked up both Tobio and Kenma.   
“Group hug.” He instructed, and Daichi chuckled before he hugged everyone at once, giving them all kisses too. Kuroo then placed Tobio and Kenma back on the ground, watching them greet Milk the cat by scratching him on the head as he lapped up his water. “I think the boys had fun.”   
“Do you still think they’ll make good future lawyers?” Daichi questioned as he washed his hands and went back to cutting vegetables.   
“I think it might be too earlier to tell, but the future is looking bright. Maybe I can own a Kuroo and Sons practice in the future.” Daichi rolled his eyes instead of responding verbally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's](https://youtu.be/3hOpP3brwtY?t=3m44s) a link to the astronaut that looks like Tobio. And [here](http://roronoaxd.tumblr.com) is where you can find me and we can cry together because Kenma is such a great older brother.


	11. Shouyou Sleeps Over, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something comes up with Sugawara, causing Shouyou to have to stay a night with Tobio and Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in forever, and I also know that I said there would be an Aobajosai joint field trip this chapter, but that didn't happen. Will definitely be in the next part though!

During naptime, a package was delivered, one that made Daichi extremely happy. “W-why are you smiling like that?” Asahi asked, as he, Suga, and Daichi all sat around the front office to not disturb the kids.

“Yeah, what’s in the box?”

“Something I’ve been working on.” Daichi answered, grabbing some scissors to cut the tape and open the box. “You know how Aobajosai has those shirts that they wear on field trips, right?”

“You got shirts for our kids?!” Suga questioned, a smile gracing his lips.

“Yes, I did.” Daichi announced proudly, showing off the black shirts. The shirts had a pocket size logo of ‘Karasuno Kids’, with a flying crow silhouette on the back. “I figured the giant crow on the back would help us easily identify the kids in case of any other groups wearing black t-shirts.”

“I like it! It represents us well, and our kids will look so cute in them!” Suga complimented.

“So, everything is taken care of and ready for tomorrow?” Asahi asked, and Daichi nodded.

“The only thing we need to figure out is... who’s driving the bus?”

“I volunteer Asahi!” Suga called out, causing Asahi to jump from the sudden outburst.

“M-me?”

“So, it’s settled! Asahi will drive.”

“But Daichi! You didn’t even ask if I _wanted_ to drive.”

“The kids would appreciate it, you’ll be so cool in their eyes. A true bus driving hero.” Daichi exaggerated, making Suga laugh, but Asahi felt a lot calmer about driving the school bus, “We should go get the snacks ready. Kenma fell asleep along with the other kids, but he’ll be up soon since he doesn’t sleep for long.”

 

Each child was sent home with a shirt of their own, and informed that they must wear it the next day for the field trip to the aquarium.

 

Before the school day ended, Suga got a call from back home in Miyagi. A family member had gone into labor, and he was asked to come and support them. It was a complete surprise, and a little overwhelming for Suga, so Daichi offered to watch Shouyou until Suga could come back. Suga thanked him earnestly, and agreed to drop off some clothing for Shouyou before he caught a train to Miyagi later that evening.

 

Once Kei and Hitoka had left with Shimizu, Daichi told his sons about Shouyou staying over. Kenma seemed to be happy, while Tobio was a little pouty.   

 

Tobio could be very possessive over his things. For example, he didn’t like sharing his milk, even if his father asked for a tiny sip as a joke. He was a huge fan of these chocolate covered rice crisps that had a picture of Doraemon on the package, and came with a sticker. Whenever he went to the store with Kuroo, he would be allowed to choose one snack, and it always ended up being those. He didn’t like sharing with Kenma, and preferred when Kenma got to choose his own. Kenma usually opted for the Rilakkuma brand of the same snack anyway, because he liked the strawberry flavored more than chocolate.

 

Tobio wasn’t a huge fan of sharing his toys either, especially his volleyball and volleyball figurines. Yet, he would probably be forced to share his milk, his snacks, and his toys with Shouyou.

 

“I’m so excited to stay with you guys.” Shouyou told Kenma, who was surprisingly not playing his game as the kid trio waited for Daichi to finish locking up the school. “We can play games all night together!”

“Sure.” Kenma shrugged, looking over to see Tobio staring down at the ground. “You get to meet our cat.” The words caused Tobio to look up with a frown. Sure, he and Milk the cat didn’t get along _that_ well, but he definitely did not want Shouyou playing with him. What if Milk liked Shouyou _more_? That wouldn’t be fair because Milk lives with him, not Shouyou.

“You have a cat?!” Shouyou questioned, eyes sparkling. “What’s his name? What’s his name?”

“His name is Milk.”

“Milk?” Shouyou’s head tilted cutely to the side, “You should get another one and name it Cookies! That way you’ll have Cookies and Milk!”

“What about cookies?” Daichi questioned, coming over with everyone’s schoolbags, “Do you want to make some?”

“We don’t want to make cookies—well, we still can,” Kenma quickly corrected, “But we were talking about cats, not cookies.” Kenma relayed to Daichi as he led the boys out to his car.

“Okay, thanks for the clarification. We are going to stop by the store before we head home, is that okay?”

“Yes.” Shouyou and Kenma called out, Tobio opting to stay quiet.

 

Daichi led the three kids to the store entrance, grabbing a cart. “Do you want to ride in the cart?” He asked Kenma who shook his head no, and reached for the handle bar, signaling that he wanted to push it. Daichi just nodded his head in acknowledgement before picking Shouyou up and placing him in the cart, then he placed Tobio in the child seat.

“Why do I have to sit here? Shouyou’s smaller.” Tobio whined.

“Since Shouyou’s smaller, I can fit more things in the cart.” Daichi countered, getting behind Kenma to help him push.

 

“What do you all want for dinner?” Daichi prompted as he let Kenma choose out some radish.

“Curry rice?” Shouyou suggested, “With lots of potatoes.”

“I don’t want curry.” Tobio complained, which threw Daichi for a loop.

“But you love curry?”

“I don’t want it.”

“Kenma, are you okay with eating curry for dinner?” Daichi questioned, and Kenma, who was piling potatoes and carrots into a produce bag, nodded his head. “Sorry, Tobi, you’re outnumbered.” Tobio pouted, eyebrows furrowing, and he turned looking away from his father. “Come on, let’s go look at meats.” Daichi requested, helping Kenma push the cart while trying not to laugh at his son’s sudden sour mood.

 

Each kid was given a small bag to carry into the apartment, while Daichi carried the heavier items. “Put them all in the kitchen.” He instructed, watching Kenma lead the way. Kenma seemed to always get more active whenever Shouyou was around.

“Can we go play with Milk now?” Kenma asked, and Daichi nodded his head after collecting the bags from the children. Kenma shared a small smile and began to pull Shouyou towards the living room in search for Milk the cat. Tobio, whom was still pouting, followed a few steps behind.

 

Tobio watched Kenma coax Milk out from under the couch with a cat treat. “Milk is cute!” Shouyou laughed, watching the cat settle into Kenma’s lap once Kenma was seated on the floor. “Can I touch him?”

“Yeah. He likes people.” Kenma stated, and Shouyou carefully reached out a hand to pet the kitty’s head. When it was clear that the animal wouldn’t attack him, Shouyou leaned closer and continued giving it loving pets and scratches. Milk purred at the contact, following Shouyou’s hand whenever he tried to pull away, and guiding where the five-year-old should focus its scratches.

“He likes me!” Tobio had enough watching, and returned to the kitchen with Daichi. He was a little jealous that Milk liked Shouyou so easily, when it took the cat a few weeks to get used to him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Daichi asked Tobio when he felt the little one hugging his legs.

“Nothing.”

“Are you hungry?” Daichi tried to piece together. Tobio didn’t say anything, so Daichi took that as a no. “Do you want to help me?” Again, no verbal response, but he could feel Tobio nodding his head since his face was pressed against his pant leg. “Okay, let’s wash your hands, and then you can help me.”

 

When Kuroo arrived home, he saw Kenma and Shouyou lounging on some bean bags in the living room, playing on a gaming system hooked up to the television with Milk stretched out near Kenma’s head. He called out a greeting to them, getting a groan from Kenma, and a “Hi Kuroo-san!” from Shouyou. Kuroo looked around, for a sign of Tobio and didn’t find it until he entered the kitchen. Tobio sat on the counter, little hands squeezing soaked uncooked rice, Daichi standing close by to supervise.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Kuroo questioned hovering behind the two. He placed a kiss on Daichi’s cheek and ruffled Tobio’s hair.

“Tobi’s washing the rice.” Daichi informed him, and Kuroo nodded, understanding that this must be the four-year-old’s version of ‘washing’ rice.

“Ah, playing chef today?” Tobio nodded his head, rinsing the rice off of his hands. Daichi quickly washed the rice properly, before measuring out the water and placing the pan in the rice cooker. “How come you’re not playing with Shouyou and Kenma?” Kuroo asked, and was definitely not expecting the tiny glare he was given by Tobio. Kuroo glanced over at Daichi who was equally as perplexed. This wasn’t good…

“I’m helping oto-san.” Was all Tobio replied, and Kuroo left it at that, for now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong with Tobio? Find me [here](http://roronoaxd.tumblr.com) Next part will hopefully be up next week. I'm almost done with my summer semester (2 days left!!!) and so I'll be able to write more freely once its over. Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want the beginning notes to be so long, but I still feel like I rambled or something. If you actually read this, THANK YOU! I hope it wasn't too terrible, I'm a little rusty. I look forward to sharing more of this story, as well as others with you, because Haikyuu has taken over my life. If a character is a little (or a lot) OOC... I'm sorry, it probably couldn't be helped. 
> 
> This story pretty much came from reading every Kurodai fic on here, and still feeling unsatisfied. Come bother me on tumblr if you wish! I don't know how to link, but its roronoaxd.tumblr.com


End file.
